The Last Time
by familyofthieves
Summary: All she wanted was her and her son's life to go back to normal, and it would have if her past didn't decided to rear it's ugly head.
1. State of Grace

**A/N: **I was inspired by Tallahassee and a reviewer to continue on with my AU where Emma kept Henry. I have had a million different plot bunnies running around my brain, and I decided to go with this one first. I have about three chapters had written and will probably be updating it about once a week. I don't know how long it is going to be, but I am hoping that it will be longer then my other fics. So please Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OUaT nor do I own any of these characters.

* * *

It had been a long and hard trip, but finally we had made it home. Now that we were back I had only one thought in mind. Snow must have known what I was thinking because she followed me down the main street without commenting. I didn't know what time or day of the week it was or where my son would be, but something in my gut told me to head towards the apartment.

That's when I heard the most magical sound, my son's laughter. My pace quickened as I moved closer to my destination. There was Henry sword fighting with his grandfather. I stood still in shock. My son was perfect, he looked happy and healthy. He had grown too, a few more growth spurts and he would be taller then me.

Not wanting to be apart anymore I shouted, "Henry!" I watched his head whip around and confusion appear on his face until his eyes met mine.

"Mom!" he screamed and ran straight to me.

I opened my arms wide and lifted Henry up swinging him around. I never wanted to let go of him again.

"I missed you so much mom." Henry whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too kid." I replied back.

"Don't leave me again." I could hear the fear in his voice and knew there were going to be set backs in the progress we had made in the year.

The longest we had been apart was 24 hours when he was in the hospital last winder. Now we had been apart for weeks, who knew what had through my son's brain during that time.

"I don't plan on doing it again." I kissed his head hoping to get ride of the fear.

I lifted him up higher onto my hip so that he could wrap his legs around me. He had gotten too big for me to carry him like this, but I didn't care. Henry needed this; I could deal with a little bit of pain.

"How did you guys get back?" I looked up from Henry to see Snow and David…no James wrapped in each other's arms. I had been so focused on my reunion with Henry I had forgotten they were there.

"A magic compass and some dust from the wardrobe." Snow answered.

"The wardrobe?" Henry picked his head up from where it rested on my shoulder.

"Yes the wardrobe. Come on let's go back to the apartment and we'll tell you everything." I reluctantly put Henry back down, there was no way I was going to be able to carry him up the stairs. It made me sad when I realized this, my little boy wasn't so little anymore.

Henry grabbed my hand as soon as his feet hit the ground. As a family we walked back to the apartment. As soon we got inside Snow set to work making hot chocolate for us. I had missed the drink. I sat down on the couch and pulled Henry onto my lap.

"You need to tell me everything that happened to you too kid." I said and kissed his head again.

"You and Grandma have to go first, your story is more exciting then mine."

"I doubt that." I laughed. Henry had a way of making boring situations more exciting.

As soon as our hot chocolate was ready Snow and I explained everything from the moment we woke up and were dragged by Mulan and Aurora, to walking around my old nursery, and the big final of stealing the ashes from Cora to finally getting home. I even went into detail about my climb up the beanstalk.

This lead straight into dinner which Snow and James cooked for us. It was then Henry and James explained what had been going on in Storybrooke. I wasn't too thrilled that my son had stolen from Regina to only end up almost getting attacked by vipers and later getting attacked by Regina's dead fiancé. Even with me gone Henry had a way of getting himself into trouble. I just had to remind myself that he was safe now, though we might be having a little chat later about his need to put himself in dangerous situations.

"Alright kid I think it's time for bed." I said once we had cleaned dinner up.

"But I'm not tired." Henry whined, a huge lie.

"Well I am. Now go get ready for bed." I knew the best way to get him to go to bed without a fight was for me to pretend that I was the only that I was the only tired one.

With a groan Henry marched off to the bathroom. As soon as the door slammed shut I turned to James.

"How bad was it?" I asked in a hush tone.

James sighed, "It was hard at first, but I kept him busy during the day and he did a little better."

"Has he slept?"

"No. The few times he managed to fall asleep he woke up screaming. He ended up in my bed most nights."

I sighed, my worst fear had been confirmed. I plastered a smile on my face when Henry came out of the bathroom. I didn't want him to know how worried I was.

"Say goodnight to your grandparents then head up stairs. I'll be up soon."

I headed into the bathroom enjoying the first moment of alone time I had had in a long time. As much as I wanted to jump into the shower and stand under the hot water for hours, I had to make sue Henry got a full night sleep. Even if it was a school night I would be fine with Henry skipping a day to catch up on the sleep he had missed. I was going to be doing the same thing with work.

I finished up in the bathroom quickly and bid Snow and James goodnight then went right up the stairs. Henry was in the middle of the bed with the book on his lap.

"Really kid? Don't you have the thing memorized by now and the characters to talk to if you forgot something?" I joked.

"I thought it would be fun to re read it." He smiled at me sheepishly.

"Fine, but just one story then bed."

It was nor surprise when Henry picked the story of Snow and James first meeting, their stories were his favorite after all. He curled up at my side as I read, I even tried to do my best impressions of Snow and James's voices which the kid found hysterical. By the end of the story Henry was fast asleep. I quietly closed the book and placed it on the nightstand.

I took a moment to just watch my son. I hadn't truly been alone with him since I told him we were leaving Storybrooke and he ate that poised apple tart. I just wanted to enjoy this one peaceful moment before something else happened, because something else was going to happen.

I kissed my son's head before getting out of the bed to change. I knew I probably should go downstairs to talk to Snow and James, but I couldn't bring myself to do son. I wasn't ready for another heart to heart with them. Plus I had a good excuse. Not only was I exhausted, but I needed to make sure my son slept peacefully through the night.

I quickly changed into my pajamas then crawled back into bed. Immediately Henry rolled closer to me and I wrapped my arm around him. I needed the kid by my side to sleep just as much as he needed me. This probably was not healthy for either of us, but I didn't care. I liked having my son close to me as I slept, that way I knew hew was safe. Nothing bad was going to happen to him as long as he was tucked under my arms. I kissed his head once again, I couldn't stop, and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for me to join my son in deep slumber.


	2. Red

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I was a little worried when I first posted this story that no one would like it, but then you all did. So thank you! I decided to post this chapter early because I could not wait any longer and I thought you guys deserved it after I got so much from you. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

I woke up feeling more well rested then I had in weeks. I rolled over to still see Henry fast asleep, guess he needed this more then I did. I looked past my son to check the time. We had been asleep for almost 12 hours. I think that was a new record for us. I had no reason to stay in bed any longer and figured it was time to start the day. I would let Henry continue sleeping; there was no reason to wake him up yet. I pulled a sweatshirt over my tank top and headed down the stairs. Snow and James were already awake and sitting at the table.

"Good morning." Snow smiled when she saw me. "Sleep okay?"

"Great, it was amazing sleeping on an actual bed instead of the ground." I answered.

"Yeah sleeping outside is something you never get used to."

"Henry still asleep?" James asked.

"Yeah figured there was no reason to wake him. Hopefully after tonight we can go back to our normal sleeping habits."

With a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice I joined them at the table. This was apparently going to be my new normal. Eating meals with my parents who were the same age as me and also happened to be Snow White and Prince Charming. Yeah this was completely normal.

Our heads turned when the missing piece to our complicated family came down the stairs.

"Morning kid." I smiled as he took the seat next to mine. He let out a yawn in response. "You look like you could go back to bed and asleep another 12 hours."

Henry shook his head no. "I need to take care of my steed."

I looked at James for confirmation. Henry had told me about his steed last night. I wasn't too thrilled, but it did make the kid happy. Plus it was teaching him all about responsibility, who was I to complain about that?

"What if today is the day he let's me know it is time to ride him? I can't miss that."

"No we can't let that happen. Eat some breakfast then you can show me how to get to the stables. I want to meet this noble steed of yours."

Henry's face lit up and made a grab for my spoon.

"Hey get your own breakfast." I chided and pulled the spoon out of his reach.

"But I like eating yours."

"Go."

With a dramatic sigh Henry got up and headed into the kitchen to get his own cereal. Snow and James both had smirks on their faces that they failed miserably to hide behind their coffee mugs. I just shook my head and went back to my cereal. Henry came back to the table with a bowel, milk, and cereal. I watched as he filled up the bowl to the brim before he started eating.

"I thought you were teaching him how to be a knight not a caveman." I asked James.

"What can I say he's a growing boy. I was the same way when I was his age." He answered with a simple shrug.

"You were?" Henry asked with his mouth full.

"Finish chewing. It looks like I'm going to have to re teach you table manners."

Henry gave me a sheepish smile before he want back to shoveling cereal into his mouth. Yeah right he was just a growing boy, he was just playing a game with us right now. I would let him win this round, but we were going to be as normal as we could be in this crazy situation.

"Wash your dishes then go get dressed." I ordered when he was finished eating. I wasn't letting him go back for seconds after the amount he just ate.

"Well he's certainly happy." Snow laughed once the kid was upstairs.

"That's an understatement." I scoffed.

Henry was lapping this up, not that I could blame him. Not only did he get me back, but now he had a grandmother and grandfather who were ready to spoil him rotten. It was a complete family picture. When Henry came back down I headed up to change. I pulled on the first pair of jeans and shirt I grabbed just happy to be wearing something new and clean.

"You know how to get there kid, right?" Henry nodded his head yes. "Alright then let's go."

We both waved goodbye and headed to my car. I was glad to see the bright yellow bug and to not have to walk everywhere. Henry gave me perfect directions and we arrived there in no time. The kid jumped out of my car and grabbed my hand as soon as I got out. He dragged me through the stables till we go to white horse with brown spots.

"This is my steed." Henry said proudly.

I carefully put my hand out when the horse didn't pull back I went all the way and started scratching his head.

"He's a very nice looking steed." Was all I could think to say.

I knew very little about horses. Just like most little girls I had always been interested in them, but no foster parents would pay for me to have lessons or pay any attention to my interest.

"Maybe Gramps can get you one." Henry suggested.

"I think I am okay with you just having one for now." I smiled.

"So are you going to help me muck out his stall?"

"Nope that is all you. We gotta teach you responsibility, but you can teach me how to groom him." Mucking I could do without, but the child in me jumped at the idea of brushing a horse.

Henry handed me a brush and showed me how to properly run it over the horse's body. I set to work allowing myself to get lost in the motion, only breaking to make sure Henry was still there and doing his job. When he had finished mucking he helped me with the grooming. I got a little nervous when he showed how he cleaned the hooves with a small pick, but he was great with the animal and it was clear that the horse trusted him. It wouldn't be long now till he was on the horse, which was even scarier. Once the horse was back in his clean stall and munch on a fresh bail of hay Henry and I headed out.

"Can we stop at Granny's for hot chocolate?" Henry begged as soon as we got in the car.

"Didn't you get enough sugar at breakfast?"

"Is there such a thing as too much sugar?" Please Mom." He gave me those damn puppy dog eyes as if I already wasn't have trouble saying no to the kid.

"Fine, but we are getting it to go. I want to talk to James more about what has been going on in town."

"Deal." Henry smiled at me, yeah I needed to build my tolerance for his cuteness back up again.

I drove us to the diner and gave Henry the money to buy of hot chocolate. I wasn't ready to do the whole reunion thing with everyone just yet. As I sat in my car I noticed a man looking right at me. I couldn't see his face clearly, but something felt off.

Henry knocked on my window breaking me from my thoughts, "Ruby put in an extra amount of cinnamon for us and told me to tell you that she says welcome back." Henry rambled as he handed me my cup of cocoa through the open window before running around to the other side to get back in.

"Thanks kid." I took a long sip from my cup. What I saw was probably my mind still being paranoid after the adventure in the Enchanted Forest. Most likely it was just some random town's person staring at me or my car. I drove us home with Henry chatting away about his horse. I had always wanted to be able to get him a pet, but our life style didn't allow for one. I was glad that his Gramps was able to do this for him.

I parked the car in its usual spot and headed in the direction of the apartment, Henry by my side.

"Nice car." An all too familiar voice said.

I was glad I didn't have any of the hot drink in my mouth or else I would have chocked on it.

"Thanks." Henry replied. Damn that kid for being outgoing and wanting to talk to anyone who said something to him. He never fully understood the stranger danger talks. "Are you new here?"

"Actually…"

"Henry go inside." I said sternly finally gathering the courage to turn around and face the man I hoped I would never see again.

"But…" Henry whined.

"Now!" I didn't want him blurting out anything that this guy didn't need to know.

Knowing not to question me again Henry ran into our apartment building.

"Why hello there Emma." He said with that same stupid smile he had on his face when I first met him.

"Hello Neal."


	3. Treacherous

**A/N: **I am still blown away by all the reviews, follows, and favorites for this story. I cannot thank you guys enough for reading my story. I decided to post this one up early because tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I know lots of people will be with family and away from their computers. This is the last chapter I have written so it might be two weeks before the next chapter comes out. I am currently working on a novel for NANOWRIMO and that has been taking up most of my creativity. But who knows I might get a burst of inspiration after this weeks episode. Plus I have all the ideas in my head for the next chapter I just need to type them up. Anyway, please enjoy this next installment and as always let me know what you think!

* * *

"Cute kid." Were the first words out of Neal's mouth, not good.

"What do you want?" I asked quickly changing the subject off of Henry.

"Can't I just stop by to say hello?"

"Should have done that 11 years ago." I crossed my arms over my chest trying to shield myself from Neal.

"Come on Emma."

"No you have lost all rights to even talking to me. Now go I don't want to see you around town anymore."

"And what right do you have to kick me out of town?"

"I think the sheriff badge sitting in my apartment does. That along with a gun." I wasn't afraid to use my gun on him if it came down to it.

"You don't scare me Emma, I know you."

"No you only think you know me. Goodbye Neal." I turned around to walk away before Neal could get another word in.

As soon as I walked into the apartment Henry bombarded me. "Who was he Mom? Did you know him?"

"Not now kid." I said walking past him. I wasn't able to deal with any of Henry's questioning right now, I might say something he shouldn't know.

"Bu Mom." Henry whined, he wasn't going to give up on this so there was only one thing to do.

"No buts, why don't you and Gramps go out and do some more knight training or something."

James caught the look in my eye, "Come on Henry let's go." He pulled my son out the door. I knew he would keep the kid busy and make sure he didn't talk to anyone he wasn't supposed to.

"Are you going to tell me who that man was?" Snow spoke scaring me. "Henry told us that you were talking to a stranger so Charming and I took a peak out the window. So who was he? And don't' tell me nobody because you wouldn't have reacted this way if he was indeed a nobody."

I took a long sip of my hot chocolate happy that it was still warm and for the extra amount of cinnamon Ruby put in it.

"That was Neal Cassidy, Henry's father." I blurted out as I sunk down onto the couch. Best to lay it all out there now. I had no reason to keep this secret from my mother.

"Henry's father?" Snow sat down next to me.

"Yeah."

"But how did he find you? Or find this town for that matter?"

"I don't know I didn't give him the time to talk."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Nope." I took another sip of my drink. At least I had that to keep me grounded.

"Why not?"

"Why would I want to listen to a guy who left me 11 years ago to sit in jail for a crime he did plus knocked me up and left me to raise his kid alone?"

"Oh Emma what did he do to you."

I spilled everything to Snow. I started at the beginning when I stole Neal's stolen car and ended with me getting the keys to the bug along with a positive pregnancy test. As soon as I was done Snow wrapped me in her arms. I didn't realize how good it would feel to tell someone my story, especially my mother. It was a weight off of my shoulders.

"And now I guess he is back, though I don't know why." I sighed into her shoulder.

"Maybe he just wants to talk." Snow ran her up and down my back, just like I did with Henry whenever he was upset.

"Neal Cassidy doesn't just talk. He's a liar and a con man."

"Well you might want to think about it. I don't think he is going to be leaving anytime soon. And you don't want him to get to Henry before you do." Snow pulled away so she could look me in the eyes.

"Crap I almost forgot about that. I can't let Neal find out about Henry or Henry find out about Neal."

"What does Henry know?"

"I told him his father was a firefighter who died saving a family from a burning building." Snow snorted and gave me a look. "What? Did you expect me to tell him the truth? He already knows he was born in jail, I couldn't let him know his father was the reason for that."

"I get it, but unless you get Neal to leave town you are going to have to tell him the truth."

I groaned and put my head in my hands, "I don't want to."

"I know Emma, but its better Henry hears it from you then someone else." Snow gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze

"I know I know" I pushed myself off of the couch. "I guess I should go find Neal and let him talk. Maybe then he will finally leave me alone."

"Sounds like a good plan. Don't worry about Henry Charming and I will keep him busy."

"Thank you. See you later." I waved and was out the door.

I didn't have to look far for Neal; he was in the exact same spot I left him in. Hopefully he didn't try to talk to Henry, or see him either.

"I knew you couldn't resist." He gave me that stupid smile that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"I'm giving you five minutes to explain why you are here." I stopped a few feet away from him afraid of what would happen if I got any closer.

"I never wanted to leave you Emma." I rolled my eyes; Neal was off to a great start.

"Then why did you?'

"I didn't have a choice."

"You didn't have a choice?"

"You remember that night you stole the watches for me?"

"How could I forget?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Well I went to go pawn them off when out of no where this guy tackled me. Said his name was August and he was your guardian angel. He needed to make sure that you fulfilled your destiny to break a curse."

"You know about the curse?" I was in shock; I had not expected that he knew about the curse.

"Yes August told me everything, which is why I had to leave you."

"So you're telling me that a stranger told you that you had to leave me because I had a destiny to break the curse? And you believed him?"

"He made a pretty compelling case, it was hard not to. He said if I wanted what was best for you I had to leave you. The life we were leading was only going to hurt you and then you couldn't break the curse."

"And you believed him?" I had trouble comprehending that part of his argument.

"Yes Emma. I swear I didn't want to, leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Neal's eyes begged me to forgive and believe him, but I couldn't.

"Because my life was so easy after you left me. You know I only had to spend 11 months in jail and…" I shut my mouth before I mentioned Henry.

"It killed me when I learnt about that knowing it was supposed to be me behind bars. That's why I gave you the car and money so you could have something when you got out and for me to know you were safe."

"What money?"

"I gave August almost $20,000 to give to you. It was from the remaining watches." Neal looked at me confused, but I shook my head.

"Yeah I never got that. I think I would have remembered that much money." That was the truth. That much money would have helped Henry and me out a lot in those first few years.

"Look that doesn't matter. I'm here now and I want to make it up to you."

"You can't just walk back into my life 11 years later and expect me to forgive you. You left me Neal."

"I know Emma." He sighed in frustration.

"No you don't know. I was young and alone. I trusted you with my life. I even told you I loved you. And instead of asking or talking to me about what I wanted you took a man's word, an man you just met, that you needed to leave me so I could fulfill my destiny."

"Emma I told you…"

"No what you told me was a load of crap. We could have made it work as a family and I'm pretty sure the curse still would have been broken. It was my destiny after all."

"Please Emma let me make it up to you." Neal begged, I wish I could believe him.

"You lost that chance 11 years ago. I'm a different person now and don't have room for you in my life. So I suggest you leave town and don't come back."

"But Emma…"

"Goodbye Neal." I turned to walk away hoping he would get the message this time.

"Is this about the kid I saw you with earlier." Neal commented just as I was about to move

I turned back around "Excuse me?" A grin was back on his face, he knew he had hit the right nerve.

"I saw him walking out of the apartment too. He seemed like a good kid. Maybe I could go talk to him…"

"Don't you dare talk to Henry!" I shouted. He could talk and mess with me all he wanted, but there was no way in hell he was going after my son.

"So he has a name, I always liked the name Henry. You going to tell me more about him?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, maybe because he is the reason you have changed so much."

"Maybe he is, does that matter?"

"It might. How old is he Emma?" The cogs were finally starting to run in Neal's mind, I was in trouble.

"I think you already know the answer to that." I wasn't giving into him that easily.

"Is he mine?" Neal asked in a low voice. I knew he was serious, and wasn't joking around. He had finally put the pieces to the puzzle together.

"Why do you care?" I crossed my arms again, I wanted so badly for him to just walk away so I didn't have to tell him.

"Damn it Emma don't play games with me! Is he mine?" Neal yelled, there was no turning back now.

I took a big breath in and whispered, "Yes."

"So you are telling me that I have a son?" He gasped as his eyes widened.

I nodded my head yes. I stood there nervous as hell as Neal processed the news. It was one thing thinking that you had a son, but something else different when you learn that it is true. Neal started pacing back and forth, just like he did that day in the park when I learned about the watches.

"Now will you please go?" I begged. I had been so close to keeping Henry a secret until he brought the kid up. All I wanted to do right now was see my son and pull him into my arms.

"No I want to meet my son." Neal said back, I was afraid of this.

"You don't deserve to. Now please leave us alone." I turned around before he could see the tears that were threatening to fall.

I didn't know how much it would hurt seeing and talking to him again. I thought I was over him. The moment I opened the door Snow pulled me into her arms. I don't know how she knew it, but the hug was exactly what I needed.

"Did James and Henry come home?" I asked breaking away from the hug.

"No not yet. How did it go?" Snow wiped away a tear that had managed to fall.

"He knows about Henry."

"Oh Emma." She sighed and pulled me into her arms again.

"I tried so hard not to mention him, but Neal saw us when we came home and he started asking questions and I couldn't lie about my son."

"It's okay, it's going to be okay."

"I told Neal to leave again and hopefully he'll listen this time."

"Come on I'll make you some hot chocolate to take your mind off of him." Snow let go of me and headed into the kitchen.

"Can't I have something stronger?" I asked hopefully. I didn't think hot chocolate was going to solve my problems today.

"Not this early in the day." Snow answered sounding very much like a mom.

"Fine I guess hot chocolate will do."


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble

**A/N: **I am finally back! I hope the wait wasn't too bad. I should be back into updating once a week again, unless something else comes up. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Also, if you have any suggestions on what you would like to read with these three please let me know. I have some specific chapters in mind, but I am always open to trying to add what you guys want.

* * *

The rest of the day went a lot more smoothly then the morning. Thankfully James was able to distract Henry enough for him to stop asking questions about Neal. I did not plan on telling him the truth about his father until I had to. Neal must have gotten it through his thick skull that I did not want to see him because he was no where near the apartment anymore. Hopefully he skipped town for good. It sure would make my life easier.

My luck must have run out though as I headed to the station. It was a regular weekday and I wanted to get Henry and myself back into our routine, which meant he goes to school and I go to work. James said he would stop around lunch to see if I needed any help and to keep my company. While I accepted the jester I was looking forward to some alone time, even if I had to do tedious office work.

My alone time soon became a dream as I saw Neal standing in front of the station.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not hiding the bitterness in my voice.

"I want to see my son." Neal answered in a serious tone.

"I told you already, you don't deserve to meet him."

"Why not?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?" Neal looked back at me not taking the hint. "Come inside, I do not want to have this discussion in public."

I unlocked the doors and led us to my office. I didn't realize how much I missed even this place until I got back inside. I was ready to do all of the boring paper work too, especially if that meant Neal would lave me alone.

Neal let out a laugh, "So you really are the sheriff."

"Told you." I couldn't help but smile. It was funny that I had become an enforcer of the law after the past Neal and I had.

Of course the first thing Neal did was pick up the picture of Henry that was sitting on my desk. I stood there impatiently as I watched him study it.

"He's a good mix of us." He finally commented still looking at the picture. "Please Emma, you have to let me see him."

"I can't do that Neal." I groaned.

"Why not, and don't give me that you don't deserve to crap either."

"It's the truth Neal! You were the one who abandoned us. You left me to take care of my son alone. You were never there him during the fever and nightmares and a shit ton of other issues my son has gone through."

"What other issues?" He put the picture back down on my desk to look right at me.

"It's none of your business."

"I think it is, he's my son too."

"No he is not! You were just the man who helped make him, and nothing more then that."

"I know that's what you think, but I want to make it up to you and Henry. I want to be there for him now."

"You're too late."

"To hell I'm too late. I know there is more to this then I don't deserve to meet him. So tell me Emma what is really holding you back?"

"I told him you were dead!" I finally shouted.

Neal was taken aback by what I told him. I hadn't wanted to, but he forced me to do so.

"Why…why would you say that?" He said softly still in shock.

I let out a sigh, "Because I didn't want to hurt Henry. I already had to tell him that he was born and spent the first few months of his life in jail. I didn't want to have to also tell him his father was the reason why that happened and that he left us."

"So instead you told him a died?"

"I made you sound like a savior. I told him you were a fireman and when I went to tell you that I was pregnant I learned you died trying to save a family from a burning building."

"Well that's nice, I guess."

"That's why I can't tell him about you. I don't want to hurt him anymore. He doesn't need to hear the truth."

"I think he does Emma, and I mean my side of the story too."

"No you do not get a say in this."

"I do Emma. Because right now the only thing that is stopping me from going up to Henry and telling him who I am is what you just told me. I don't want to hurt him either, but he deserves to know his father."

I rolled my eyes, but kept my lips shut. I knew what Neal was saying was true, but that didn't mean I had to accept it. Henry did deserve to know his father, even if I didn't want him to. I just wanted what was best for my son.

"Emma I know I have a lot to make up for, you have no idea how badly I wish I could have known you were pregnant." Neal added on.

"Would it have made a difference?" I said coldly.

"Yes it would have made a difference. I would have done everything in my power to get you and Henry back."

"What about what August told you and the curse."

"To hell to both of them! You and Henry matter more to me then any stupid curse. We would have figured out a way to still break it."

I was taken aback by Neal's tone. There was so much passion in it and I wanted to believe so badly that what he was saying was true. But it was hard to forget the past 11 years of pain that he had caused me and also Henry.

I groaned, I knew I was going to regret what I was about to say. "Fine you can meet Henry." I smile that reminded me so much of my son's appeared on Neal's face. "But only if Henry agrees to it."

"So you're going to tell him the truth?"

"Yes. And if he wants to meet you then I am not going to stop it from happening. But if he doesn't I am not going to force him. Understand?"

"Completely I get it."

"And if you really want to be in Henry's life, you have to be there. You cannot just leave. The kid has been through enough already he doesn't need to be hurt again."

"I promise I am not going to leave. Thank you so much Emma."

I hide to bite back a smile; Neal's happiness was infectious. "Now please can you go? I have a lot of work I need to catch up on."

"Yes of course. Again thank you."

Neal moved closer to me as if he was going in for a hug or a kiss, but thought better of it. Which was a good thing because I wasn't sure how I would react if he got that close. He gave me a little waved and walked out of the station.

I sat down in my chair with an exhausted sigh. What had I just agreed to? All my worst fears were coming true. When I first told Henry about Neal, I had never thought that he would come back into the picture. How was I supposed to know that he was going to come back after he learned the curse was broken? How was I supposed to know that he knew about the curse when I didn't even know about it? Now I was going to have to tell Henry that I lied to him and the truth, two things that I never wanted to do.

I knew it had to be done tonight too before he ran into Neal. I knew Neal wouldn't go back on his word, but I didn't want him to accidentally let it slip that he was Henry's father. Or worse someone else finding out and telling Henry. I was the only one that could tell my son. I just had to hope he wouldn't be too mad at me when I did.

I tried to get to work, but my mind kept wandering off to tonight. I decided to do it after we ate dinner. We always had free time before Henry had to go to sleep, and it would give him time to cool off if he needed to. I was so nervous and paper work was never good at distracting me from my worries. I couldn't wait until James showed up to distract me, which was a turn around from this morning when I left the apartment.

I knew I was only going to drive myself crazy if I kept over analyzing a conversation that hasn't even happened. So I pulled out the biggest file and forced myself to get to work.


	5. All Too Well

**A/N: **Thank you all again for the kind words, I am overwhelmed with the amount of people who read the last chapter. I have added chapter titles to the story. They all come from Taylor Swift's album _Red_ because all of the songs give me Emma/Neal feels. I suggest you listen to it and keep them in mind. I have also gotten a few review about my grammar, which I do thank you for. I do no have a beta so I do my best to catch mistakes, and I know I miss a lot of them. Writing is something I have struggled with my entire life and I still do (my mom proof read all my papers in college). I also never really learned grammar in school so I am just kind of winging things. If anyone would like to beta please let me know. I want my stories to be as easy to read as possible and would love the help. So after that long ramble here comes the next chapter. Thank you all for waiting for it and I hope you like it!

* * *

I stayed late at work wanting to avoid Henry. I knew it was childish of me, but I wanted to put off the conversation for as long as possible. If I saw the kid it would only make me more nervous and want to avoid everything even more. But I couldn't do that; I had to do right by my son. While it hurt me to do so, I knew I had to tell Henry the truth.

When I knew I would be home just in time for dinner I closed everything up and headed to the apartment.

"Mom you're home!" Henry jumped on me as soon as I walked in the door.

"Yeah kid, sorry I got held up at work." I apologized and pulled him into my arms. I took the moment to enjoy Henry being happy to see me because I had no idea how he would feel after I shared the truth.

I tried my best to act normal through out dinner, and if anyone noticed I was off they didn't say anything which I was thankful for. As usual Henry's mouth never stopped as he explained about his day and whatever else came to mind.

Once we had finished eating and the table had been cleared I knew I couldn't put the talk off any longer. "Hey kid, can I talk to you?"

Henry gave me a look and nodded his head yes. "Am I in trouble?"

"No." I laughed, of course that would be the first thing his mind went to.

I took his hand in mine and walked up the stairs to our room. I sat us down on the bed and paused trying to figure out where to start.

"Are you sure I'm not in trouble?" Henry asked again.

"I promise you kid it's not you that's in trouble, it's me." I replied. He gave me a confused look, this was my moment. "Actually it's about your father."

"What about him?"

"His name is Neal Cassidy and he's alive."

Henry's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "What?"

"I am so sorry Henry. When I told you that story I never imagined you finding out about him."

"You lied to me."

"I had to kid."

"Why?"

"Because your dad hurt me Henry, and I didn't want you to know the truth. You deserve better then him."

"So you lied to me."

"I am so sorry Henry, I never meant to hurt you."

I went to wrap my arm around his shoulder, but he shied away from my touch. It pained me to see my son so upset, and it made me feel even worse knowing I caused the pain.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Henry asked after a moment of silence.

"Your father is in town." I answered, there was no reason to beat around the bush now that the truth was out.

"He's in town. But how did he get here?"

"I don't know."

"Was he that man we saw outside yesterday?"

"Yeah kid."

I watched as Henry processed all this new information. All I wanted to do was pull him into my arms and tell him that it would all be okay, but I knew he wasn't going to allow that to happen. I could tell he was still mad at me, this was the biggest lie I had ever told him. It didn't matter that I did it to protect him, he just knew that the hero he had built up in his mind was not real.

"Will you tell me about him, and I mean the real story not another fake one." Henry finally spoke.

"Of course."

I started at the very beginning when I first saw the yellow bug and how I stole it to only find his dad in the back seat. I did not skip over any parts of the story, even though I wanted to. Henry knew I had a troubled past before he came into my life, but until now I had tried to shelter him from the darker parts. I was not proud of the things I had done with his father, and I did not want my son to think less of me. I knew he wouldn't idolize me as he got older, but I didn't want to come crashing down either.

Henry sat patiently next to me taking in every word I said. If any of this scared or bothered him, he didn't show it. His eyes never left mine I don't think he even moved, which was the opposite of the energetic boy who usually couldn't sit still. A serious look was on his face making him look older then 11, something else I didn't like. I wasn't ready to admit that my little boy was growing up, and telling him my background wasn't helping that.

I ended my story with the most recent information I had learned from his father. Even though I was still processing the information, and wasn't too happy about what I had learned Henry needed to hear about it. I tried hard not to let my opinions cloud my relaying the information, the kid didn't need to hear that.

"So that's it?" Henry asked at the end.

"Yeah kid that's everything. And you're father, Neal, wants to meet you." I added.

"He does?"

"Don't act so surprised, who doesn't want to meet you?" Finally I got a smile out of my son. It was small but at least he didn't look like a mini adult anymore.

"Can I meet him?"

"If that's what you want. I am not going to stop you from meeting him and Neal is not going to be mad if you say no."

"Can I be alone and think about it?" I could still see the hurt and betrayal in my son's eyes.

"Take all the time you need."

I stood up from the bed and watched Henry curl up with his back facing me. Not able to resist any longer I leaned over and put my hand on his shoulder. His muscles tensed, but at least he didn't move away this time.

"I just want you to know Henry that no matter how I feel about your father now you were made out of love. You will always be the best thing that happened to me, and for that reason I could never regret being with him. Your father and I did love each other at the time, and you are the product of that."

On that final note I gave Henry's shoulder a squeeze and left the bedroom. Snow was at the bottom of the stairs with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I took the drink.

"How did it go?" Snow asked leading me over to the couch.

"As well as it could go." I sighed.

"How's Henry?"

"I think he is more hurt then angry. I've never lied to him like this."

"That's to be expected, but I am sure he will forgive you."

"I hope so."

"He will Emma. That little boy loves you more then anything. Yes you lied to him, but you did it to protect him like any good mother would do."

"But this wasn't some little white lie, this was about his father. The kid has had this vision in his head of a hero, when in reality he is not even close to that."

"What about Henry's father?" James asked walking into the room.

I let out a groan; he was the only one who didn't know about Neal. I didn't think I had the strength to tell the story again for a third time. I glanced over at Snow for help at a loss for what to do. Immediately she started relaying the story to James. I was thankful for her taking charge without me needing to ask.

I blocked out the conversation and drank my hot chocolate. I trusted Snow to share all the important facts, if needed I could fill James in on the smaller details later.

I must have zoned out longer then I thought because when I looked at James he looked ready to storm out of the apartment.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to give Neal a piece of my mind." James answered, I don't think I had ever seen him this angry before.

I jumped out from the couch and shouted, "No you can't do that!"

"He hurt you Emma, and Henry too."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to step in."

James was about to protest when Henry came down the stairs which instantly stopped the conversation.

"I want to meet him." Henry said once he was standing in front of me. "That is if he still wants to meet me."

"Of course he still wants to meet you. I can even call him right now to set up a time." I replied and pulled out my phone.

It was now Henry's turn to be nervous as I called Neal. As I talked on the phone I never took my eyes off my son and didn't hide the conversation I was having.

"We are meeting him tomorrow for breakfast." I told the kid when I hung up the phone.

"Really?" Henry looked shocked over the news.

"Yes really. He's excited to meet you kid."

He nodded his head before turning around and heading back upstairs. I wish he would talk to me instead of heading to our room alone. I know he needed time to himself, but I was his mom and wanted to be there for him.

"Now do you promise me you won't go after Neal? I need him in good shape for when he meets Henry." I asked turning to James.

"Fine." He grumbled. He had tried to keep his feelings in check when Henry was in the room I could tell he was unhappy about the situation.

"Thank you. I think I'm going to go sit outside for a bit."

"Are you okay?" Snow asked concern showing on her face.

"Yeah I just need some alone time." I gave her a real smile.

I grabbed my jacket and car keys and gave Snow and James a wave before heading out the door. I needed a moment alone to think over everything that had just happened. I wouldn't be gone long; I still had the hope that Henry would need me to tuck him in. I had a lot to make up for and I needed to be there for my son in any way he needed me. Even though he knew the truth I was going to try my hardest to keep stability in our lives and show him that nothing was going to change.


	6. I Almost Do

**A/N: **And I am back! Sorry this one took awhile to update, I struggled to write this chapter. I knew where I wanted it to go, I just couldn't find the words. Now that my other two stories are done I really should be back to updating once a week again. I hope you enjoy this chapter please let me know what you think. Plus only one more day till the new episode! I cannot wait for this hiatus to be over with.

* * *

The apartment was filled with a nervous energy the following morning. Everyone was on edge about the meeting that was happening shortly. The poor kid had tossed and turned all night and not just from the nightmares. While he put on a brave face, I knew that he was scared. I had trouble sleeping too for the same exact reasons. I didn't know how the meeting would go; I just didn't want to see my son get hurt.

"Do you need us to come with you?" Snow asked pulling me aside.

"No we should be fine." I answered.

Plus I didn't need my parents at the diner making me even more on edge about this. I just wanted to be worried about Henry; I didn't need to worry about James attacking Neal.

"If you change your mind we are just a phone call away."

"I know." I gave Snow a smile before turning to Henry, "You ready kid."

"Yup." He bounced up from his spot on the couch, his coat, scarf, and shoes already on.

"We'll then we are off."

Henry and I gave Snow and James a wave before heading out the door. I made the decision for us to walk to Granny's. It would give me more time to think over everything that was about to happen and get ride of some of Henry's restless energy.

"Are you sure you want to do this kid?" I asked Henry when we were outside the diner.

"Yes." He answered, though his voice wavered.

"It's okay if you aren't. No one would be mad and Neal would understand."

"No I want to."

"Alright then, let's do this."

I opened the door to Granny's and let Henry go in first. Neal was already sitting at the counter waiting for us, something I was happy to see. I don't think Henry or I would be able to wait any longer for this to happen.

Neal turned his head when he heard the door open and a smile appeared on his face when he saw us. He got up from his seat and headed towards us.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting." I immediately said trying hard to hide the awkward tension for Henry.

"No, not at all." Neal said. His eyes kept shifting between Henry and me.

"Neal this is Henry. Henry this is Neal, your father."

"It's nice to meet you Henry." Neal held out his hand for the kid who immediately took it.

I bite my lip to stop myself from smiling as I watched my son inspect his father. It looked like Neal was having the same reaction that I was, it really didn't take long to fall under the kid's spell.

"So kid do I pass the test?" Neal asked.

"I don't know yet." Henry answered; I couldn't help but snort at the reply.

"Well why don't we get something to eat and see if we can get a more definite answer." Henry nodded his head and walked towards a booth in the back. "You coming with us?"

"No Henry needs alone time with you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go have fun with him. I'll be right here in case anything happens."

Neal gave a short nod before turning to the booth where Henry was waiting. I sat myself down at the counter where I could see the two of them without it being obvious that I was watching them.

So far things seemed to be going well. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but both had matching smiles on their faces. I always knew that Henry had Neal's smile, but seeing it in person made it real. They both had those cheeky mischievous smiles, which is what made me fall in love with them in the first place. Well fall in love with Neal, the smile on Henry just made me love him even more since I had been in love with the kid from the moment the doctor put him in my arms.

"This is from the two men in the booth." Ruby startled me as she placed a mug of hot chocolate down.

"Thanks." I glanced over at Neal and Henry again, they were still lost in conversation.

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

"No I'm not very hungry."

"Nervous about who Henry's with?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"So who is that mystery man?"

"Henry's father." Ruby's eyebrows raised in shock over the news. "It's their first time meeting and I'm a little nervous."

"Well it seems like they are getting along well. When I went over to take their order you would never be able to tell that they are just meeting."

I gave Ruby a small smile over the news. It was good to know that they were getting along; then again it was hard not to get along with the kid.

"If you change your mind about food let me know."

"Thanks Ruby."

She patted my hand before getting back to work. I continued to drink my hot chocolate while I watched Henry and Neal talk. From where I sat it looked like there was never a pause in their conversation, even when the food came.

After their plates had been cleared Henry came running over to me. "Mom can Neal walk with us to the bus stop?"

"Did you ask him?" I replied.

"Yeah, and he said as long as you are okay with it."

"In that case tell him I said yes."

Henry nodded his head in excitement before running back over to tell Neal the news.

Soon the three of us were walking out the door together and on our way to the bus stop. Henry kept up the conversation the entire time; mostly talking to Neal but every so often included me. I didn't mind that I was off to the side. I was finally able to observe up close their budding relationship. Plus with all of the kid's chatter there was no awkward tension between Neal and I.

"Have a good day at school." I said to Henry once we got to the stop.

"Bye Mom. And Neal, I'll see you later right?"

"Yes we will do something else soon." Neal replied back quickly so that the kid never had a chance to be worried about the answer.

With a quick smile and a wave Henry jumped onto the bus.

"He's a great kid Emma." Neal said once the bus drove away.

"He is isn't he?" I smiled just like it did anytime someone praised my son.

"You did an amazing job raising him, I just wish I could have been there to help."

"Neal…"

"I mean it Emma. I wish I could have been there for you and him."

"Well you are here now."

"I am, and I don't plan on going anywhere either."

"Good because I don't think Henry could take it if you did."

"Now that I know him I don't want to let him go."

"I know the feeling. Don't plan on it going away anytime soon."

"Wouldn't want it to."

There was a beat between this effectively ending our conversation. I wanted to say something else, but I couldn't think of anything. We used to be able to talk for hours like he and Henry just did, and now I was struggling to come up with something else to add.

"I better get going, I have to head into work." I finally blurted out.

"Yeah you should go protect the town and stuff." Neal said just as awkwardly.

"Bye then."

"I'll see you around Emma."

Neal shot me his infamous smile before heading back towards the Inn. I felt myself go weak at the knees, how could one simple smile have me falling all over this man again. Then again he wasn't just any man, he was the father of my son. I had to snap out of this, I couldn't let Neal go to my head. I was only going to be civil with him for Henry's sake and nothing more.


	7. We Are Never Getting Back Together

**A/N: **As promised I am back a week later, hopefully I can keep this up! I would also like to announce that I have a beta, Mjeeby! She is great and I am super excited about this. I hope that you guys like this new chapter and please let me know what you think!

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since Neal's arrival. I wouldn't say that things had gotten better between us, but they were a little less awkward mostly because when we did talk it was when Henry was around or about him. The kid really was the only thing that was keeping us in line.

I did my best to try and avoid Neal when I didn't have to see him. It know it wasn't the most mature way to go about things, but I really had no interest in talking to the guy outside of Henry. Neal seemed to have come to the same decision as I did, or just respected the fact I needed space, because he never sought me out either.

This was why it came as a shock when he invited me over to his hotel room. I had a feeling I knew what our conversation was going to be about, it was the argument we had been having for a few days now. He wanted Henry to spend the night with him, and of course the kid wanted this as well.

While the two had been spending more unsupervised time together, I still was not ready for this to happen yet for many reasons. One being that I had yet to tell Neal about the nightmares Henry suffered from. It wasn't that I was hiding this from him, it had just not come up in conversation yet and there hadn't been a good time to bring it up.

I knocked on Neal's door. It wasn't my first time visiting him here, though I did usually have Henry with me. Instantly Neal opened the door and ushered me inside.

"Want a drink?" He asked pointing to the bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Seriously a drink?"

"What's wrong with that?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. This was far too similar to the first time we met and he asked if I wanted to drink. Only back them I was young and naïve and fell right into his trap, but this time I was wiser.

"Are you hoping that a few drinks will loosen me up enough to say yes to allowing Henry to spend the night?" I asked.

"No I just thought it would be a nice gesture, I did invite you to my place after all." Neal responded, though I knew it was a lie.

"Your place is a hotel room."

"Well there aren't a lot of empty apartments around here for me to move into."

"Wait, you're looking for a place to live?"

"I told you Emma, I am here to stay for both you and Henry. And the first way to do that is by finding an apartment or house." There was a break in conversation; I wasn't sure what to say. Him getting a place meant that he really wasn't going to leave. Which was great for Henry, but a problem for me. Finally Neal spoke up when he realized I wasn't going to. "So how about that drink?"

I let out a sigh, "Fine, but only one. I can't go back home drunk."

"I wouldn't want you to."

I took a seat on the bed and Neal poured both of us a glass.

"So if you didn't invite me over to try and convince me to let Henry spend the night, why did you?" I asked after I took the sip.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, and just you with no Henry around so we don't have to censor the conversation." Neal sat down on the bed next to me.

"Haven't Henry and I told you everything you need to know?"

"No, there is more to your story about these past 11 years than you are letting on and I want to know what they are."

"What makes you think there is more?"

"Because I know you Emma."

"No, you knew me Neal."

"See right there, something happened to you Emma other then going to jail and raising our son on your own. I want to know what happened."

"You sure? It's not all sunshine and roses."

"I know, but I need to hear it."

"If your sure." I chugged the rest of my drink and held the empty glass out.

"I thought you said only one drink?" Neal asked, though he still poured more whiskey into it.

"Well that was before you wanted me to share my life story."

"I better catch up with you then, can't have you out drinking me."

I waited for Neal to finish his glass and pour more for himself before I divulged into Henry's and my story. I started at the very beginning when I found out I was pregnant and planned on ending with how we got to Storybrooke.

I included all of the big details such as the halfway house Henry and I stayed in after I got out of prison, and all the different cities we lived in including the two years in Tallahassee in hopes of finding him. During the retelling Neal continued to pour whiskey into our glasses whenever he thought we were getting low. By the time we got around to Henry finding his storybook I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Wait, you are just telling me now, that Henry was in therapy." Neal spoke up for the first time since I started.

"It hadn't come up before." I shrugged.

"Don't you think it is kind of an important fact about our son that I should have known?"

"No not really. He's better now."

"He's better now, what kind of answer is that?"

"The truth."

"Really, the truth?"

"What do you want me to say Neal! That I screwed up or son! That I was a terrible mother because I didn't believe him when he came to me saying that there was a town filled with cursed fairytale characters and I was their savior!"

"Emma…"

I stood up from the bed and slammed my empty glass on the nightstand, "No don't you Emma me. I was only doing what I thought was best for my son. I had his teacher and the school psychologist coming after me saying that what Henry was saying wasn't age appropriate and I needed to do something about it. So I listened to them and took him to a psychologist and when he kept rambling on about it and they were still coming after me I took him to another and then another because that's what I was being told to do. I thought I was doing best by my son because the professionals were telling me so. I was I supposed to know that he was right all along?"

I let out a few breaths trying to calm myself down. I hadn't meant to get myself so worked up over this. During this Neal stood up from the bed and placed his hands on my shoulders so that I was facing him.

"Emma it's okay, I get it." He said looking into my eyes.

"You do?"

Instead of answering my question Neal leaned forward and captured my lips with his own. My rational part of my brain told me to pull away that I would only get hurt, but the alcohol in my system was clouding my judgment making it hard to do so.

Next thing I knew we were both on the bed again and doing things that were definitely not appropriate for Henry.

When we finished we were both lying under the sheets covered in sweat and out of breathe. Even after all this time apart Neal still knew what all my weak spots were. In that moment, it was as if we were our old selves in a hotel room we had snuck into.

Once I came down from that high and the alcohol slowly started to leave my system I began to regret our actions. How could I have let that happen? I was stronger then that. Sure, I had alcohol in me and my emotions were high, but they were just excuses.

"This did not happen." I said as I got up from bed to start gathering my clothes.

"Come on Emma, don't be this way. I know you enjoyed it." Neal said sitting up.

"Just because I enjoyed it doesn't mean I should have happened. We were both just drunk and emotional nothing more."

"It was more than that and you know it."

I stopped my search and took in a breath. Of course he was right, it was more than just sex, it always was with him.

"I have to get back to Henry." I decided to say, I didn't want him to call me out on my lie.

"Can't your parents take care of him for a little bit longer?"

"Yes, but it's almost his bedtime and I need to be there."

"Isn't he old enough to go to bed without you?"

"Yes he is, but he suffers from nightmares."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

I bite down on my lip hard; I was so close to leaving here without Neal finding out about this.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't judge me or Henry."

"Of course I won't."

I quickly pulled on my clothes before sitting back down on the bed and told Neal the story of my twenty-first birthday.

"So you're telling me you left our three year old son over night with a babysitter so you could go have sex with a random stranger?" Neal asked when I was finished.

"Well when you put it that way." I knew it wasn't my proudest moment as a mother, but I didn't need him rubbing it in my face.

"How could you do that Emma?"

"What did you expect Neal? I was so young when I had Henry and was raising him all on my own. I needed to let go every now and again. How was I supposed to know that my son would suffer from a nightmare that night? And you know what you don't get to judge me on this one poor decision. You weren't there for us Neal. Maybe if you were Henry wouldn't suffer from nightmares and have attachment issues."

"Don't you know I that Emma? Every time you tell me a problem you and Henry faced I can't help but wonder if that would have happened had I been there for you two. It kills me to know that I wasn't there when you needed me most."

We sat in silence each taking in what the other had said. The only noise in the room was Neal rustling around the room as he finally got dressed.

"So these nightmares are they the reason why you don't want him to sleep over?" Neal finally spoke his voice low and steady.

"Yes. Being apart tends to set off nightmares. Henry will tell you otherwise, but it's the truth."

"So what do you usually do when he has one?"

"I just hold him and reassure him that it was just a nightmare until he falls back to sleep."

"Do you stay with him?"

"We actually share a bed."

"You share a bed?"

"Yes we do. It was easier and cheaper then buying an extra bed when Henry was young. He did have his own room for a while, but when we moved in with Mary Margaret she only had one bed. I just never saw the need for us to go out and buy a second one. Don't judge."

"Wasn't going to." Neal paused before speaking again, "You know Emma, I could do all those things here too."

"Neal…"

"No hear me out. Sure I don't have as much experience as you do, but I can do all that. Whatever Henry needs I will be there for him. And Emma it's only for one night."

I let out a sigh, "I don't know."

"Just think about it, please. I know Henry would really like it."

I rolled my eyes; of course he would use the Henry card. "Fine I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

"Can I please go now?"

"Yes you may."

"Thank you." I stood up from the bed and put my jacket on. "Well thanks for…this."

"Don't mention it, and if you ever want to do it again."

I let out a laugh, "I think I'm good."

"Well if you ever change your mind." Neal added giving me his infamous smile

"I'll know where to find you."

"Tell Henry I said goodnight."

I gave Neal a final wave and left the room. My head was abuzz from all that went down in the hotel room, not to mention the alcohol that was still in me. I needed a glass of water before I could go home. I needed a cold shower as well, but that was something I had to wait for. There was no way I was going back in Neal's room, I had enough trouble leaving him the first time. I needed to get as far way from him as possible and fast because I could not let myself be that vulnerable around Neal again.


	8. Stay Stay Stay

**A/N: **I am overwhelmed by the number of people who are reading this story! Thank you all so very very much! I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I noticed there has been some confusion over this story. This is an AU where Emma kept Henry and is based off a few of my other fics. It is not necessary to read any of them to understand this one, but you are more then welcome to. They just give more back story to some stuff that has been or will be mentioned. I hope I cleared everything up and that you enjoy this chapter (this one mentions something from my Chanukah one-shot fic). Please let me know what you think!

* * *

"_Emma wake up," I heard a voice and felt someone shaking my arm._

"_Go away!" I mumbled and rolled over trying to get away from the source._

"_Emma, you have to get up," The voice rolled me back over so there was no escape._

_I pried my eyes open to see Neal fully dressed and standing above me, "Why?"_

"_It's a surprise!"_

"_A surprise at…" I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand, "five in the morning?"_

"_Yes, now get up, get dressed, then get Henry ready,"_

"_Why can't you get Henry ready?"_

"_Because I have to pack the car,"_

"_Why do you need to pack the car?"_

"_No more questions Emma, just do as I say or we are going to be late,"_

_Neal gave me a kiss on the lips before leaving the bedroom. I sat up in bed still confused about what was going on. It wasn't anyone's birthday or a holiday; it wasn't even our anniversary so the surprise couldn't be about that. _

_My brain was still too muddled to argue or figure out what Neal was up too so I pushed myself out of bed and got dressed. I pulled on the first pair of clothes I grabbed, we couldn't be going anywhere too fancy since we were bringing along a three year old. _

_Once I was ready, or as ready as I could be at five in the morning, I headed into the kid's bedroom. Not wanting to wake him up right away I pulled out his clothes and started to change him._

"_Mommy?" He mumbled sleepily._

"_Shhh, go back to sleep." I whispered._

"_Why?"_

"_Because your Daddy is crazy Henry."_

_He was to tired to question me more, though he fought hard against going back to sleep. Once he was fully dressed I picked him up and carried him into the living room where Neal was waiting._

"_Ready to go?" He asked._

"_As ready as I'll ever be,"_

"_Don't worry you can sleep in the car,"_

"_Where exactly are we going?"_

"_I told you it's a surprised. Now come on!"_

_I followed Neal to the bug and put Henry in his car seat, the kid had fallen back to sleep again and didn't even notice his new location. As soon as I was buckled into the car we were off._

"_Are you going to tell me now?" I tried again._

_Neal rolled his eyes, "What part of surprise do you not understand?" _

"_The part of it that involved me waking up at five in the morning!"_

"_Just go to sleep and we'll be there before you know it."_

"_Fine!" I grumbled, I was too exhausted to argue anymore and sleep sounded amazing even if it was in a car._

_The next thing I knew Neal was shaking me awake again. "We're here!"_

"_Where is here?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes, but Neal was already out of the car and unbuckling Henry to busy answer my question._

"_Take your shoes off!" Were his only words before he was off with our son._

_I quickly took off my shoes not wanting to be left behind and jogged to catch up to my family. I let out a gasp when I saw the view in front of me._

"_The beach?" I turned to Neal in shock._

"_I know how disappointed you were when we realized Tallahassee wasn't near the beach. I promised you that I would take you, but then we had Henry and we didn't want to take him when he was so little. I didn't want to put it off any longer and since we both have today off I figured it was the perfect time,"_

"_I love you!" I leaned over so I could give him a kiss._

"_I love you too," He smiled back._

_Neal put his free arm around me and I nuzzled into his side. I placed my other arm on my son wanting to be close to both of my boys. As a family we watched the sun rise over the water, it was the perfect way to start the day. _

I jumped up in bed with a start, the dream still fresh in my mind. It all felt so real and I had to look around my room to remind myself I wasn't on that beach in Tallahassee but in my bed in Storybrooke.

I looked over to my side, almost expecting to see Neal, but the spot was empty. It took me a moment to remember that Henry wasn't with me as usual, but with his father.

After a lot more begging from Henry, and some from Neal, I finally relented to letting the kid spend the night. I still wasn't too happy about it, but I was fed up of the pleading and wanted them to stop. I just had to remind myself that it was only for one night. Neal couldn't screw up that much during the time. At least I knew he would keep an eye on the kid the entire time since there wasn't any place for them to go in the small hotel room. The only thing I had to pray for was no nightmares.

To make the transition easy Neal and I agreed to have dinner at Granny's. It was a simple meal with only the three of us present. Things had gotten awkward again between Neal and I after the incident. I was using the kid as a shield even more now. We were nothing more then co parents now, and I had no plans of changing our relationship even if we had slept together only a few nights before. I kept reminding myself that it was a drunken mistake and that I had no romantic feelings towards Neal.

Which was why the dream was so strange. It was more like a memory then a dream. Then again it partially was. Henry and I had watched the sunrise over that same exact beach years ago when we first moved to Tallahassee. Neal was not in the picture at that point and it hadn't been some big romantic gesture. It was just a mother son road trip with a pit stop to see the beach.

Chalking it up being without my son I pushed the dream to the back of my mind and got out of bed. It was still early, but I couldn't sleep anymore. It was hard enough the first time falling asleep without the kid so there was no point trying to do it again.

I checked my phone once again to see if Henry had called or texted me. My inboxes were still empty, which I guess was a good thing since it meant nothing was wrong. It still didn't feel right to me, not hearing from my son for over eight hours. I couldn't even remember how I survived in the Enchanted Forest without seeing him everyday.

Not able to be alone in my bedroom anymore, I headed downstairs.

"What are you doing up?" I asked surprised to see Snow in the kitchen.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Just couldn't sleep anymore,"

"Same here,"

"You miss Henry?"

"Yeah, I don't like being away from him for this long. The bed just feels weird without him,"

"I'm the same way with your father. Whenever he was away I couldn't sleep,"

Snow passed me a mug of hot chocolate that she had been making during our conversation. I gave a small nod before taking a sip.

"What time are you picking Henry up?" Snow asked.

"Eight," I answered. I took a glance over at the clock on the wall, there were still over two hours left until our meeting time.

I felt Snow's hand on my own and looked down from the clock to meet my mother's eyes. "It will be okay. You've made it this far only a few hours left,"

"The last few hours are always the hardest," I sighed.

"I know, but it will be eight before you know it. So finish your cocoa, eat something, take a shower, and take your time getting ready,"

I nodded my head in agreement and took another long sip of my drink. I did everything that Snow told me to do making sure to take as much time as possible. I was in no rush and no one was shoving me to get out of the bathroom, which was a nice change.

When it was close enough to eight I pulled on my jacket and shoes not able to wait in the apartment any longer. I forced myself to walk slowly to Granny's even though all I wanted to do was sprint.

Soon the inn was in sight, along with Henry and Neal standing outside, both in one piece. Neal saw me coming towards then and tapped on the kid's shoulder and pointed to me. A big smile appeared on Henry's face and immediately started running at me. I met him half way and pulled him into my arms.

"I missed you kid!" I said into his ear as I gave him a kiss.

"I missed you too," He said back.

I pulled him away so I could get a better look. He was in the exact same condition I had left him in the night before. "Did you have fun?"

Henry nodded his head, "So much fun. Do you think I can spend the night again next weekend?"

"We'll see kid." I stood up and saw that Neal had joined us. "Thanks for returning him in one piece!"

"Of course. I told you nothing would happen," He gave me that smile as he handed me the kid's bag. "And I would love to have him again next weekend!"

"We can talk about it later. Say thank you to Neal."

Henry threw himself into his father's arms "Thank you!"

"Anytime Henry. I'll see you later okay?" With a final squeeze Neal let go of the kid.

"Bye!" Henry walked back over to me and I wrapped my arm around him.

I gave Neal a final wave and Henry and headed back to the apartment. The kid immediately started rambling about everything he and his father had done after I had left them at the diner. Neal had kept true to his word; he and Henry had only gone back to the hotel room. The two had done nothing dangerous either, just watched TV and played cards till bed. He really had done a good job of watching over our son.

The only problem I noticed was the yawns that kept escaping Henry's mouth. He probably had stayed awake all night so there wouldn't be any nightmares. This one I couldn't blame Neal on, you had to know the kid well to figure out when he was feigning sleep.

"You ate right?" I asked Henry when we got back to the apartment.

He gave a nod, "Yup, we had pop-tarts." Entering the loft he did a quick look around, "Where are Grandma and Gramps?"

"They're probably out running errands." I was thankful that they were not here; it would make my plan a lot easier. "Want to watch some TV with me?"

"Do I have to?"

"No you don't have to, but I would really like it if you did. I didn't sleep well last night and I'm really tired,"

"Fine, but I get to pick the show!"

"You always get to pick the show!"

I playfully shoved him over to the couch and sat us both down on it. Henry flipped through the channels until he landed up something half interesting. I ended up watching the kid more then the TV. He was fighting to keep his eyes open and stay awake. I pulled the throw blanket off the side of the couch and laid it over our legs.

"I'm not tired!" Henry whined.

"Never said you were. I'm just cold and thought it would be nice to share the blanket,"

The kid bought the answer and went back to watching TV. It wasn't long before his eyes were closed more then they were open. Gently I pulled him into my chest and lowered us onto the couch.

"Not tired!" Henry mumbled.

"I know," I replied back knowing that arguing would only wake him up.

I ran my fingers through his hair as I watched him finally give up the rouse and fall asleep. I found the remote on the coffee table and turned off the TV. Now that the kid was passed out I could fall asleep as well. I hadn't been lying when I told him earlier I was tired, I just had to make sure he was sleeping before I could.


	9. The Last Time

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, real life got in the way and this chapter didn't want me to write it. But I finally got it out and hopefully I can get the next chapter out later this week. Thank you all again for reading, I really hope you like this chapter I am super nervous about it. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Monday morning started off like any other day. Henry and I got up, ate breakfast with Snow and Charming, and then I dropped him off at the school bus before heading off to work. James was helping out at the animal shelter today so I was alone at the station.

I was about to get to work on some paper work when my cell phone went off. I immediately answered it knowing that it had to be something family related since all sheriff related calls went to the phone on my desk.

I didn't even get to say hello when Snow asked, "Is Henry with you?"

"No I put him on the bus this morning and then went to work. Why?" I sat up straighter, instantly worried.

"I got a call from his teacher saying he never showed up."

"He probably just ditched again, I'll go find him. Thanks for the heads up."

I hung up the phone and let out a groan. Something told me that this wasn't just Henry's usual skipping school, but I wasn't going to let myself go there just yet. Either way the kid was going to be in a lot of trouble when I got my hands on him.

I called James next to see if Henry had decided to join him at the shelter followed by Ruby to see if he was at the diner. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to resort to the last number, but I had no choice now.

" Is Henry with you?" I asked right after Neal picked up.

"Hello to you too, and no he's not. Why, is he missing?"

"He probably just ditched school again, but…"

"Something just feels off?"

"Yeah, and I was hoping that he had decided to come visit you."

"Wish I could say he was here. Do you want me to help you look?"

"No I don't want to bother you. He is probably at the stables or where his castle used to be or even bothering some other poor townsperson about their fairy tale life."

"It's not a bother Emma, he's my son too. Besides it's not like I have anything else to do today."

I debated the option for a moment before answering. On the one hand it would be nice to have another set of eyes looking for the kid, but I wasn't sure I wanted to spend that much alone time with Neal.

In the end my need to find our son won out, "Fine, I'm coming to pick you up in five. Be ready."

I quickly hung up my phone before I could hear his answer. I stuffed my cell back into my pocket and put my gun in its holster. Even though I was trying to act calm, something still felt off. Sure it was like Henry to skip school, but usually there was a reason for it. When I left him at the bus this morning he was happy and wasn't scheming up some new operation. There had to be something else going on, and I was afraid to find out what.

Neal was standing outside of Granny's when I pulled up.

"So where are we going first?" He asked getting into the cruiser.

"The stables."

"Does he have a horse or something?" I nodded my head yes, "Really he has a horse?"

"James got him one while Snow and I were in the enchanted forest. It's part of his knight training."

"Knight training?" Neal laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

The rest of the car ride was in silence, but not the awkward kind it had been over the past few weeks. Something about having a common mission to find our kid made the tension slip away.

I pulled the cruiser up to the stables and turned it off. Neal and I both jumped out and headed inside. We looked everywhere we thought Henry could be, but he wasn't there.

"Where's next?" Neal asked as soon as we were back in the car leaving me little time to worry about not finding our son.

"His castle, or really his old castle. Regina tore it down deeming it too dangerous for children to play on."

I drove faster than usual to get to the remains. I was tempted to turn on my siren, but I didn't want to alert the town of my search to find Henry.

When we pulled up there was no sign of Henry. Neal jumped out anyway and started looking around even though there was no place for the kid to hide.

"It's no use Neal, he's not here." I sighed frustrated.

"There still could be a clue or something, you never know." He shrugged and continued on with his search.

I leaned against the car trying to think up another place to look for Henry, but I was running out of ideas, fast. The fear that had been creeping inside of me since Snow first called me was at a full force now, something was not right I just didn't know what.

My cell phone rang and I quickly pulled it out not bothering to look at who was calling, "Henry?!"

"No Emma it's Snow, we need to you come down to the docks right now." Snow said hurriedly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just come down, we'll explain everything when you get here."

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. If Snow was not telling me why I was needed something was really wrong.

"Come on Neal, we are needed at the docks!" I shouted to him.

"What's at the docks?"

"I don't know, Snow just told me to meet her there."

"Let's go then." I was about to get into the car when Neal grabbed my hand. "We're gonna find him Emma."

I just nodded my head; I didn't trust myself to speak right now. Neal squeezed my hand before letting it go and heading to the passenger side of the car. I instantly missed the contact; just him simply holding my hand calmed me down. I didn't have time to dwell on what any of this meant though, we had our son to find.

This time when I drove to the docks I did turn my siren on, I wanted to get there as fast as possible and didn't care that other people would know.

Snow and James were standing at the end of the dock when Neal and I arrived.

"What is it?" I asked jumping out of the car, Neal not far behind me.

"We found lying on the ground." James said holding up Henry's scarf.

"What was this doing here?" I asked taking it from my father.

"We don't know Emma, but we called you as soon as we realized it was Henry's."

"He never takes this off when he is outside, and it was on him when I dropped him off at the bus stop. It wouldn't have just fallen off if he was walking."

My mind was running in circles, my worst fears were coming true. Henry hadn't just walked away on his own; someone must have taken him from the bus stop and dragged him out here.

I started pacing trying to thick up who would do such a thing and where they would have taken my son. He had to be around here, they couldn't have gotten far.

My motions suddenly stopped when Neal's came in front of mine and he pulled me into his arms. "It's going to be okay Emma," he whispered into my hair. "We're going to find him."

I nodded my head into his chest and allowed him to comfort me. I needed a moment to regroup before I thought about our next actions.

"We should search the boats!" I finally decided as I pulled away from Neal.

Snow and Charming nodded their heads and each headed to a boat. I was about to follow them when Neal grabbed my hand again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He gave me a look that let me know he didn't believe what I had said, "I will be once we find Henry."

That must have been good enough for him because he let go of my hand and headed towards the boats. I followed behind him and climbed aboard one. I searched around the deck before heading bellow. I looked in every room, but came up empty. When I headed back up I saw Neal, Snow, and Charming all getting off their boats as well empty-handed.

Henry had to be around here, there was no place else to go and I wouldn't let my mind go to the other reason of why and where the kidnapper had taken him.

I jumped back onto the dock and headed off to the next boat to search. I glanced over to see where everyone else was heading just in time to see James trip over a lose board. We all ran over to try and catch him before he fell into the water, but instead of falling like we expected to something stopped him.

"What was that?" Snow asked.

The four of us stood in front of what looked like a view from the dock, but we all knew there was something there. James leaned forward again and knocked against what sounded like a boat.

"How do we get in?" I asked. This had to be where Henry was. What better place to hide a hostage then on a hidden boat.

"We find the stairs." Neal ran his hand along the edge of the boat until he found where the stairs where.

"Let's go!" I said and walked over to where I assumed the stairs were.

"No you stay here, I'll go find him." Neal said pushing me back. I shot him a glare, who was he to act like the hero now. "I know what I am doing here Emma. I will bring Henry."

"You better." I warned.

I watched and waited with my parents as Neal carefully climbed aboard the invisible ship until he too was under its spell. I never took my eyes off the boat or where the boat was. I had no idea how long Neal had been searching, but it felt like a while. I didn't even know how big this boat was to judge how long it would take him to search the entire thing.

Suddenly Neal appeared once again his arms full and his jacket covering what was in them. I sprinted over to make sure that it was really Henry he was carrying.

"You did it!" I cried as I ran my hands over our son's hair, I needed to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"I told you I would."

"Is he okay? Hurt anywhere?"

"I checked him over and he didn't seem to be hurt, just asleep and cold."

I let out a sigh of relief; Henry was okay and back with us.

"We should get him home and into bed." I broke my gaze away from Henry to look at Neal.

"Good idea." Neal lifted Henry up higher into his arms before heading towards the cruiser.

"I'll see you guys back at the apartment." I told Snow and James before jogging to catch up to my son and his father.

I wanted to get the kid into bed as soon as possible and check him over myself. I was in no rush to let him out of my sight again anytime soon.


	10. Holy Ground

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reading the last chapter and your kind words. I tried to get this chapter out sooner, but real life got in the way once again. It is here now though and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

When Neal and I got back to the apartment we immediately went up stairs and got Henry into bed. We managed to wake the kid up a bit, but he quickly fell back to sleep once he saw he was back home, safe. Whatever he was given had knocked him out hard.

Neal had gone back to his hotel room after that with the promise that I would call him if anything changed. I hoped that sleeping would wear off whatever was given to Henry. He ended up sleeping the rest of the day throughout the night as well.

It wasn't until the following morning that I noticed something was wrong. Henry was still sleeping beside me, but his cheeks were now bright red and now he was shivering. I laid my the back of my hand against his forehead and wasn't surprised when I felt the heat coming off of my son.

I groaned and got out of bed. Not only had someone kidnapped Henry, but they used something on him that knocked him out and now had gotten him sick. As much as I wanted to find and hurt the person who had done this, I had to leave it up to James to do it alone since I needed to stay home and take care of the kid.

"How's Henry?" Snow asked as soon as I came down the stairs.

"He's got a fever." I sighed.

"Poor kid, is there anything we can do?" James asked joining Snow and me in the kitchen.

"Do you think you could work on trying to figure out who did this? I can't leave Henry."

"Of course."

"Thanks." I gave my parents a smile and headed into the bathroom to gather supplies.

I headed back up to my room to see Henry still sleeping. I checked his temperature first, which was high but manageable. Then I had to wake him up to take get him to take the medicine.

"Mom?" Henry said blearily.

"Hey kid, I need you to take this." I held out the cup for him.

"I don't feel well Mom."

"I know that's why you have to take this."

I helped Henry sit up enough to take the medicine and wash it down with water. I laid him back down onto the bed and immediately he went back to sleep. Once I was sure he wasn't going to wake up I went back downstairs to get something to eat. I figured since the kid wasn't going to wake up again anytime soon so I could stay downstairs and eat until I was needed.

Snow and James must have already left since I didn't see them in the kitchen or their bedroom. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, I had a better view of the loft's stairs from there.

I had just started eating when Henry bolted down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked jumping up, instantly worried.

The kid went straight into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Great another symptom from whatever was used to knock him out.

I joined Henry into the bathroom and ran a soothing hand against his back as he continued to empty his stomach.

"You finished?" I asked, the kid nodded his head.

I gently pulled him away from the toilet and leaned him against the tub. I flushed the toilet followed that by dampening a washcloth. I ran it over Henry's face to help cool him off and get ride of any junk that was on him.

"Are you going to be sick again, or do you think we can move into the living room?" I asked running my hand through his sweaty bangs, I was glad that he didn't feel any warmer.

"Living room." He answered weakly.

I helped him stand up and together we slowly made our way to the couch. I laid him down and tucked the throw blanket around his body.

"Go back to sleep, okay?"

Henry nodded his head and closed his eyes. I gave him a kiss on the brow and was about to go finish my breakfast when the kid sat up and grabbed my arm.

"But what about Dad?" He asked.

I was taken aback by not only his question, but by him also saying Dad. This was the first time Henry had called Neal, Dad.

"What about him?" I asked back.

"I'm supposed to go see him today."

"It's okay Henry, Neal will understand." I tried to soothe him.

"No, but Dad was supposed to pick me up after school today! We were going to hang out! I don't want him to be mad."

"Your dad is not going to be mad at you for being sick. I'll give him a call right now and let him know okay?"

I wanted to calm Henry down as quickly as possible before he worked himself up and threw up again. But my suggestion worked for him and he lay back down. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Neal's number.

"Hey Emma, how's Henry?" Neal asked immediately upon answering the phone.

"Not well actually. He's come down with something, which is why I am calling. The kid is freaking out that you two can't hang out today since he is sick." I said as I watched Henry fight to stay awake so he could listen to the conversation.

"Is there anything I can do for Henry?"

"No it's fine. I just needed to get the message to you."

"Emma I'm being serious I want to help my son."

"Do you think you could pick up some Gatorade? I need to get something, anything into Henry's stomach."

"Of course. I'll be over soon."

Neal hung up the phone and I smiled at Henry, "Looks like you don't have to worry about not seeing your dad today, he's coming over."

"He is?" A big smile came on the kid's face.

"Yes, now why don't you go back to sleep so you are well rested when he comes."

I got the blanket tucked in around Henry again and he promptly fell back to sleep. I cleaned up breakfast, the cereal now soggy and inedible. Instead I ate a pop-tart just so I could have something, in my stomach.

True to his word Neal showed up a few minutes later with a six-pack of Gatorade.

"Is this okay?" He asked handing it over to me.

"It's perfect, thanks."

"So how is he?" Neal walked over to the couch and kneeled next to Henry.

"He's got a fever. I gave him something for it when I woke up, but he threw it up not long after."

We both froze when we heard a moan come from Henry and watched as he opened his eyes, "Dad?"

Neal looked at me before looking back at Henry shock written on his face. He had never heard the kid refer to him as Dad either.

"I'm going to be sick!" Henry groaned breaking Neal out of his stupor.

He quickly scooped the kid off the couch and carried him off to the bathroom with me on their heels. They got to the toilet in time, but not without a little accident. Henry was breaking Neal into parenting rather quickly; it didn't look like he was going to be missing out on anything.

"I threw up on your shirt." Henry looked at Neal's shoulder when he finished.

"Its okay kid, it's just a shirt." Neal took off his shirt and threw it into the sink. "See."

Henry didn't believe him though and burst into tears. Neal was quick to react and pulled him into his arms. For someone who probably hadn't spent a lot of time around children he was a natural. You would never suspect that this was his first time dealing with his sick son.

While Neal worked on calming Henry down I prepared another washcloth and handed it him to wash the kid's face. Then I ran upstairs to grab the thermometer. When I got back down Henry's tears had mostly stopped and all that was left were a few sniffles.

"Stick it in his ear, press the button, and when it beeps take it out." I held the thermometer out to Neal.

He followed the instructions perfectly, "102. Is that bad?"

"It's high, but manageable. Let's get him back onto the couch."

While Neal picked the now sleeping Henry up and carried him to the couch I headed into Snow and James' room to get him a clean shirt. I figured James wouldn't mind if he borrowed one until his was clean.

"Thanks." Neal said when I tossed him the shirt. "You don't have to wash that." he yelled out as he watched me walk into the bathroom and come back out with his dirty shirt.

"It's no problem." I waved off and headed into the laundry room.

I had a load of wash to do anyway, it wasn't like I was going out of my way to wash Neal's shirt.

When I came back out into the living room Neal was sitting on floor watching Henry sleep.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" I whispered so not to startle him or wake the kid.

"Yeah. I still can't believe he's ours." Neal responded, but never took his eyes off our sleeping son.

"Neither can I and I raised the kid."

"And you did an amazing job at that. I just wish I could have been there to help."

I sighed, "Neal."

"I mean it Emma." He broke his gaze away from Henry to look at me. "I was telling you the truth before; if I had known you were pregnant I would have never listened to August."

"I know, but at least you are here now."

"Yeah, and I don't plan on leaving you or our son ever again."

Neal turned back to watching Henry. I sat down next to him and together we sat in silence, lost in our own thoughts. For once it wasn't awkward; it almost felt like old times. Or maybe this is what it would have been like, had Neal not left us.

I usually tried not to dwell on what our lives would have been like had he stuck around. There was never a doubt in my mind that Neal would have made a good father, seeing with him with Henry now only reinforced that. Before I had only wished that Neal would have been there for Henry, but moments like this one reminded me why I fell in love with the guy and maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he was there for me too.

The rest of our day was spent mostly in silence and taking care of Henry. Occasionally we would talk, but never above a whisper since we didn't want to disturb the kid.

During the few moments Henry was awake and not throwing up we did our best to push the Gatorade so he would have something in his stomach. We also rotated off with washcloths to try and ease his fever. I hadn't given him any more medication afraid he would only throw it up again.

When it got late enough I had Neal carry Henry upstairs and put him into a clean pair of pajamas.

"Thanks for everything." I said once our son was tucked into bed.

"Of course! Do you think it would be all right if I crashed here? I don't know it just feels weird leaving you and Henry when he is still sick."

"Sure, though I don't have an extra bed or even a couch to offer you."

"It's fine, I've slept in worse places than a chair before."

"As long as you don't mind; at least I can offer you a blanket and pillow."

With a final smile I headed downstairs to get ready for bed and grab the stuff for Neal. When I got back up he was already set up in the chair beside the bed.

"Thanks." He said as I handed him the pillow and blanket.

I gave him a smile and climbed into bed next to Henry. "Goodnight Neal."

"Goodnight Emma."

I fell asleep quickly, mostly from exhaustion of taking care of the kid all day, but there was also something comforting about having Neal in the same room.

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Henry's side of the bed empty. I waited a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark before I went to find him. It didn't take very long. Neal had a slumbering Henry on his lap, both wrapped up in the blanket I had given him earlier.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Neal whispered.

"It's fine, what's going on?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Henry started moaning in his sleep. I was worried he was going to get sick again, but he immediately calmed down once I picked him up. I can put him back now; I don't think he will wake up again."

"Do you want to join us?" I asked before I could fully think through my question.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there is enough room for the three of us. Plus it'll make Henry happy."

Neal shrugged, "If you're sure."

"I am."

Neal got up from the chair and I pulled back the covers so that he could lay Henry down. I scooted over creating more room for the two of them. We weren't that squished in the bed, it was actually kind of comfortable.

"You good?" I asked Neal.

"I'm great. Good night, again."

"Night."

I rolled over onto my side and instantly fell back to sleep feeling content knowing my son and his father were by my side.


	11. Sad Beautiful Tragic

**A/N:** Thank you all again for the kind reviews! Monday's seem to be the new update day for me, but no promises. I hope you all like this chapter and please let me know what you think!

* * *

_I rolled over to the other side of the bed expecting to feel another warm body, but instead of I met with cold sheets. I opened my eyes and saw that the other side of the bed was empty. I rolled onto my back to think of where he could have gone, but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw a figure sitting in the rocking chair. _

"_Neal what are you doing?" I asked propping myself on my elbows so I could get a better look._

"_Henry was fussy. All he needed was a diaper change and some love."_

_I got up from the bed and walked over to my boys. Neal held Henry in one arm which allowed for me to sit on his lap._

"_I still can't believe we did this." I sighed._

"_I know who would have thought something so perfect would come from two thieves."_

"_You mean former thieves!"_

"_You're right, my mistake."_

_I turned my head around so that Neal and I could share a proper kiss. After we parted I leaned back against his chest as we both watched our son sleep peacefully in his father's arms. _

I woke from my dream confused about my surroundings. It took me a moment to remember that it was only Henry and I in the bed and Neal was not in the room. It was the second vivid dream I had about what could have been and it was starting to freak me out. I hadn't had these dreams since I was pregnant.

I chalked this one up to seeing Neal taking care of a sick Henry and what I had seen the night before.

Henry woke up the following day feeling more lucid, but still not 100% better. The fever was still present, but at least he wasn't throwing up. Neal had stayed the day again there to help me take care of the kid and comfort him. It was only that night he finally went back to his hotel room with the promise that if Henry got worse I would give him a call and he would be back in the morning.

Thankfully Henry spent the entire peacefully asleep and was back to his normal self. Still not wanting to risk him relapsing I gave him toast for breakfast, even though he wanted his usual cereal.

I was sitting next to him at the counter when my phone started ringing.

"Hey Neal." I didn't even need to look at the caller ID to know it was him.

"Hi Emma." He said back, his voice sounding off.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to make it over today. I think caught whatever Henry had."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Just tell Henry for me will you?"

"Of course. Do you need anything?"

"No I don't think so."

"Okay. Let me just finish eating and get dressed then I'll come over."

"Emma you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I'll see you soon."

I quickly hung up my phone before Neal could argue, not like that would have made a difference.

"Sorry kid, your dad can't come over today, he's sick."

"Does he have what I had?" Henry asked looking at me worriedly.

"Afraid so. I'm going to head over there in a bit to take care of him."

"I want to come with you."

"Sorry Henry, but you need to stay here. I don't want you to get sick again."

Henry sighed and hung his head low, "Okay."

"Why don't you make him a card? I am sure Neal would like that." I suggested not wanting my son to be upset, or worse figure out a way to sneak out to see Neal.

The kid jumped out of the chair and ran upstairs to gather his art supplies the moment I finished talking. At least that would keep him busy while I finished getting ready.

I quickly washed the dishes and got dressed before explaining to Snow and James where I was going. I also gathered a few supplies that Neal might need, such as the thermometer and Gatorade.

"Kid I'm heading out!" I shouted up the stairs.

Henry ran down the stairs with the piece of construction paper in his hand, "Give Dad a hug for me?"

"Of course. Be good for your grandparents and please take it easy!"

I gave Henry a kiss on the head before leaving the apartment.

When I got to Neal's room I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I turned the doorknob and was glad to see that it was unlocked.

"Neal!" I called out not wanting to startle him.

"In the bathroom." He answered back, his voice sounding muffled.

I put my bag down on the nearest chair and long with my coat before heading into the bathroom. Neal was kneeling on the ground with his head hung over the toilet.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Do I really need to answer that?" He asked not bothering to pick his head up.

"No I guess not. Do you think you are going to be sick again or could we move you back to bed? I think you'll be more comfortable there."

"I think I am good for now."

Neal pushed himself away from the toilet and I quickly made my way over to help him stand up. Together we made it back to the bed.

"Do you think you could drink something? I brought over the left over Gatorade."

"Maybe in a little bit. I think I just want to rest for now."

"Okay. My parent's send their best and Henry made this for you."

I handed him the handmade card and watched Neal's face brighten up. "Sorry I got you sick. I hope you feel better soon."

"The kid has a way with words."

"Must get that from you. Tell him thank you for me."

"Of course."

I took the card back from Neal and propped it up on the nightstand. If he was anything like me when I got something from the kid I always wanted to put it somewhere so I could see it.

"How come you aren't sick?"

"I have an immunity of steel, perks of being a mother."

"Lucky you!"

"Don't worry yours will get stronger too. Just give it time."

Neal gave me his famous smile, the one he had given me the first time we had met. He knew that what I just said meant a lot more than just having a stronger immune system. I was really starting to let him back into Henry's and my life and I was not afraid.

Our moment was shattered when Neal pushed himself out of bed and ran back into the bathroom. I was right on his heels in case he needed anything.

"Go away Emma you don't need to see this."

"See you throw up? Sorry not going to happen. I have seen a lot of people throw up in my life and you are no different."

While Neal continued to empty out his stomach I prepared a washcloth and glass of water for him. I handed them both to him when he finished and flushed the toilet.

"It looks like we are in for a long day." Neal joked once he caught his breath.

"That we are." I sat down on the floor next to him ready for anything that might happen.


	12. The Lucky One

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait again, I blame Manhattan for it. Thank you again for reading this story and the kind reviews. We are slowly coming to an end here, after this chapter there are only three left! As always please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Slowly everything went back to normal, or at least as normal as things could be in our lives. Neal and Henry recovered from their illnesses and luckily no one else caught it. Which was a good thing because I don't think I had the energy to take care of anyone else or to even get sick myself.

The only good thing that came out of all of this was mine and Neal's relationship was finally heading in the right direction. No longer was there tension between us, but we were back to our banter and our conversations did not just revolve around the kid. Well at least not as much, it was hard to stop talking about Henry once we got started.

I made sure Henry and Neal had a full week of recovery before hanging out with each other outside the apartment. Of course Neal came over everyday after school to hang out with the kid and me and didn't leave until we had put our son to bed.

Henry got restless though and started begging me to let me stay over at Neal's again, which of course I gave into. The fear of letting him spend the night wasn't as great as the first time since it had gone well. Of course it was still there, just like anytime Henry was out of my sight.

Just like the first time Neal, Henry, and I had dinner together before going our separate ways for the night. I headed back to the silent apartment; Snow and David were out for their own date night.

I wasn't sure what to do with myself; it had been awhile since I was completely home alone and it was strange. I decided to catch up on paper work that I had brought home from the station while Henry and Neal were sick. It was the perfect time to do it since I had no distractions.

When I found it hard to keep my eyes open I decided to head to bed. It was still early, but I was exhausted after a long week of wrangling Henry.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I heard my phone ringing. Instantly I was up and answering the call, nothing good ever came out of a late night call.

"Emma?" Neal said on the other side worry and fear in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to call, but Henry had a nightmare and I tried to calm him down, but he wants you."

"It's fine, I'll be right over!"

I hung up my phone and ran downstairs throwing on my coat and shoes. I sped the entire way to the hotel needing to get to my son as soon as possible.

Luckily the door was unlocked and I quickly pushed it open. Neal had Henry wrapped tightly in his arms and the kid cried into his chest.

"Mom!" Henry cried out as soon as he saw me.

I quickly joined them on the bed and my son fell into my arms. "It's okay kid, I'm here." I kissed the top of his head and slowly started rocking him.

Neal sat there worriedly watching as I comforted our son, "Is this how it usually happens?"

I nodded my head, yes. He got up from the bed and headed over to a bag searching for something. I continued to comfort our son, the tears had stopped but he was still shaking.

"Here kid this might help." Neal said sitting back down on the bed.

"What is it?" Henry asked picking his head up to see what his father had in his hands.

"A dream catcher." I answered surprised at seeing the old object from Neal's and mine past.

"What does it do?" Henry asked next taking it into his hands.

"It catches all the bad dreams to protect you from them." Neal explained

"Does it work?"

"It worked for me, do you want to give it a try?"

Henry nodded his head yes. Neal took the dream catcher back and hung it on the lamp next to the bed, reminding me of how we first found it along with all the conversation and hope I felt after.

The kid leaned his head against my chest again and closed his eyes, the nightmare had worn him out and I could tell he wanted to go back to sleep. Neal moved in closer to us and started rubbing our son's back. Between the two of us it didn't take long before the kid was sound asleep.

"You kept it." I whispered.

"Of course I did." Neal answered.

"Why?"

"For the same reason you kept the keychain and the bug. To remind myself of what we had and in hope we would have again."

I didn't answer; there was no need to. Neal's and mine's past was a part of both and as much as I had wanted to forget it wasn't possible. I wasn't scared about it either; I was finally starting to accept our past and how it might change my future.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I watched Neal start to get up from the bed.

"I was going to sleep on the couch so you and Henry can have the bed." He answered.

"Don't do that, this is your time with the kid I don't want to intrude."

"We could always share the bed, that is if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

With Neal's help I got Henry under the covers without waking him before joining him on either end. Once again I fell asleep quickly with Henry, Neal, and the dream catcher cocooning me in protection.

I woke up in the morning to find myself wrapped in Neal's arms and Henry tucked in between us. I felt content and well rest and not at all afraid of what it might mean for us.

Neal was next to wake up and gave me his sleepy smile the one that I had woken up to when we were first together and I now saw on Henry's face.

"Morning." I whispered a smile on my face as well.

"Sleep okay?" Neal asked.

I nodded my head yes. Our moment was broken as our son started to move between us. We broke apart to allow the kid more room.

"It worked!" Henry cheered looking at both of us with a big smile on his face.

"I told you it would. Now why don't you go get dressed and we can get some breakfast." Neal laughed at the excitement on our son's face.

Henry climbed over me and ran into the bathroom.

"Thanks for everything." I said sitting up in bed.

"It's no problem. The kid needed you, I wasn't about to get in the way of his well being."

I fully got out of bed and tried to make myself look decent. In my rush last night I hadn't brought over a spare clothes to change into which meant I had to go to Granny's in my pajamas.

"So I was thinking." Neal casually said from behind me.

I turned around to face him, "That doesn't sound good!"

"No nothing like that. I was just thinking that you and I should go out on a date."

"A date?"

"You know you put on a dress, I put on a tie, and then I take you to a nice restaurant where we eat, drink, and talk."

"I don't know if there is a nice restaurant here."

"Come on Emma I'm being serious, I want to take you out on a date?'

"Why?"

"I told you, I've been thinking and realized that I've never taken you out on a proper date before. I figured it was time."

I stood there hesitantly unsure of what to answer. On the one hand it would be nice to have a proper date with Neal, he wasn't lying when he said we had never been on one. We just skipped the whole dating part and went head first into a relationship. But even though I was making progress with my feelings towards Neal and our relationship, I wasn't sure I was ready for this step yet.

"Please Emma, I'll even pay!" He begged giving me the same puppy dog eyes that Henry now used on me.

"Fine." I sighed giving in once again, I was turning soft from these two boys.

"Great, so I'll pick you up tomorrow around seven?"

"It's a date."


	13. Everything has Changed

**A/N: **Guess who is finally back! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I had major writers block and my creativity went out the window. It's finally here though and chapter 14 is written as well and will be posted tomorrow because I am a little superstitious and as a reward for being very patient. So please enjoy and as always let me know what you think!

* * *

As soon as Henry and I had gotten home after breakfast I told Snow about my date with Neal. She gave me a big smile and a hug plus the promise to help me get ready for it. I bit my lip on telling her I didn't need help, though deep down I was a little excited. I had never had a mother's help getting ready for a date, and Snow had never had a daughter to help out before so I was doing this for her sake as well.

David did not share the same excitement as Snow over the news. Even though Neal had been there for Henry and me, he still had not been forgiven in my father's eyes. He always looked ready to pull out his sword whenever Neal was around.

The following day came quickly, though it was no different than any other day. I did my best to push the date to the back of my mind. If I focused on it I would only over think what it meant and try hard to back out of it, which I know wasn't possible.

Around 5:00 Snow pulled me into the bathroom to get ready. I'm not sure why we needed a full two hours, but with one stern look from her I knew not the question it. She immediately got to work on curling my hair so the perfect ringlets flowed onto my shoulders. Next we moved onto make up, which included think black eyeliner that matched hers and red lipstick. The final touch was the red dress I had worn the last night I worked as a bail-bond person, the night that I found Dr. Hopper and I had been lead to Storybrooke.

We heard a knock on the front door and I looked over at the clock surprised that it was already 7:00.

"I'll get it!" we heard Henry shout followed by the front door opening. "Dad's here!"

"Tell him we'll be down in a moment! Snow yelled back.

She added a final touch of mascara and finally handed me my usual silver hoops and a pair of black pumps.

"How do I look?" I asked doing a little turn.

"Stunning!" Snow smiled.

"Thanks for your help. It's not my first ball or anything, but it was just as good right?"

She let out a laugh remembering our conversation in my old nursery, "Yes this was just as good. Now go have fun."

Snow pulled me into a hug, careful not to mess up my hair, before allowing me to go downstairs.

The scene that I awaited me was just what I accepted it to be. Just like Snow, David was making up for lost time as well. He had Neal sitting down on the couch and had pulled a chair up so that he was sitting across from him. I couldn't see my father's face, but Neal looked nervous. The last time I had seen him look that way was when I told him I wanted to steal the watches.

When Neal saw me he immediately stood up.

"Hi." I said suddenly feeling very nervous like it was our real first date. Well it was our real first date, but we already had an 11 year old son together, so the butterflies I felt in my stomach were not really necessary.

"Hello, you look really nice." Neal said sounding just as nervous, though that probably had more to do with David's interrogation.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

Neal was wearing a pair of khakis, a light blue button up shirt, and just as promised a tie. I had never seen him in a tie before, and I had to admit it looked good on him.

David stood up as well and walked towards me. "If anything goes wrong don't be afraid to call." He whispered into my ear.

"David." I sighed.

"I mean it."

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you; it's him I don't trust."

"We'll be fine, don't worry."

"You really do look beautiful."

"Thank you."

I allowed David to give me a hug before walking towards the door where Neal was now waiting.

"Henry come say goodbye to your mother." David called out to the kid.

Henry came running out and ran straight to Neal. "Make sure she gets home on time." He said sternly, or as sternly as an 11 year old could be.

I bit my lip hard to stop myself from laughing at how cute my son was being. He was trying so hard to stay strong just like his grandfather.

"Don't worry kid. I'll get your Mom home by bedtime."

Henry nodded his head approving of the agreement before throwing his arms around Neal and ending his tough guy act.

"You look really pretty Mom." Henry said turning to me.

"Thanks kid." I wrapped my arms around him. "Be good and listen to your grandparents."

"I will."

I kissed Henry on the cheek and waved goodbye to my family as Neal and I walked out the door.

It didn't take us long to get to The Rabbit Hole, which was crowded like it usually was on a Saturday night. Shortly after we were seated Neal ordered us a bottle of wine.

"A toast?" he said holding up his glass.

"To our first date?"

"To our first date, to us, to our amazing son, to whatever this might be."

After we clicked our glasses together I asked, "And what do you want this to be?"

"I think you know the answer to that Emma, because you want the same thing."

I took a sip from my drink to avoid answering him. Did I really want what he said I wanted? I know I wanted it for Henry, for him to have a stable life that had a mother and father plus some; everything that I never had growing up. But on the other hand this was the man that left me in jail because Pinocchio told him to, how could I forgive him for that? At the same time I couldn't deny the hold that Neal had on me, even during my darkest days he always had a part of my heart. I couldn't give him up that easily, and not just for Henry's sake.

"So what are we going to talk about on our first date?" I asked after we ordered our food. This was safe territory, no talk of feelings here.

"What normal people talk about on first dates." He explained.

"Seriously? Aren't we a little passed that, we do share a son."

"Tonight we aren't. So Emma tell me about yourself."

"Let's see, I'm 29 years old live with my parents who are my age and also happen to be Snow White and Prince Charming. I have an 11-year-old son and together we lived in eight different places, which even include two years in Tallahassee the longest city we ever lived in. Your turn."

Neal went on and explained all about himself just like I did. The rest of the night was spent like this over glasses of wine and dinner sharing stories from the past 11 years of our lives. There was no need to back any farther since we already knew all those stories. The conversation flowed easily like it did when we were first together. There were some awkward pauses and if there was a moment when Neal or I brought up what he had done we were quick to change the subject. It was everything a first date should be.

As we were finishing up desert Neal looked at his watch, "We should get going, I promised Henry I would get you home on time. "

"I cannot believe our son gave me a curfew." I groaned.

"He's just trying to protect you from big bad men like me."

"I feel like that should be our job."

"And when Henry goes out on his first date we will do the same to him, plus some."

We shared a smile as the waiter came around with our check. I went to pull my wallet out, but Neal stopped me.

"I told you I was paying tonight."

"You don't have to do that."

"After all the meals that we had to steal, I think I do. Plus it's our first date the man always pays on the first date."

"Fine."

After the check was paid we headed back to my apartment, just in time for my curfew.

"How about a good night kiss?" Neal asked when we got to the door of the building.

"I don't kiss on first dates sorry." I joked back using the same line he had been using all night.

Neal pouted, "Well I guess this is goodnight then."

"Do you want to come up?"

"Well that isn't very first date like either."

"I meant to see Henry. I'm sure he would like to say goodnight to you too."

"Well if it's for our son."

We headed up the stairs together to the apartment. Snow and David were sitting in the living room watching TV, but Henry was not with them.

"We fell asleep not too long ago." Snow explained when she saw the confusion on my face, "He tried hard to fight it, but he didn't last that long after we put in a movie."

I nodded my head understand, it usually took a second good night's sleep for the kid to get over a nightmare.

Neal and I said goodnight to my parents before heading up the stairs into the loft where our son was peacefully sleeping. He leaned down to tuck the blankets up higher around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Would you want to stay over?" I asked surprising Neal and myself. "Henry will be disappointed when he wakes up and realizes he didn't get to see you or grill us about our date."

"Sure I'll stay, for Henry." Neal shrugged, though both of us knew it wasn't just for Henry.

It was safer to pretend that the way we were acting was for our son; we were only looking out for him after all and wanted him to be happy. We both knew that me asking him to stay over meant a lot more than pleasing Henry.

I headed over to my drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats and the shirt that Neal had worn last time when Henry was sick.

"I can't believe you kept these." He said holding up the pants.

"They were one of the few things that fit me after I had Henry." I shrugged off.

They had been my favorite sweats that Neal owned and had stolen from him many times. They were still in my bag after I got arrested and I couldn't bare to part with them. Every time I wore them they reminded me of what Neal and I had.

"Turn around." I ordered as I pulled out my own pair of sweats to sleep in.

"Is that necessary Emma? It's not like I haven't seen you before."

"Key word before. You don't get to see this anymore."

He let out a groan, but followed my instructions anyway. I did the same for him and quickly changed.

We crawled into the bed both wrapping our arms around Henry. We whispered goodnight to one another before closing our eyes. I was just about to fall asleep when I felt Neal's fingers lace between mine, the way they used to. I opened my eyes a crack to see that he was fast asleep; it was his subconscious that had linked our fingers together. With that final thought in mind I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	14. Starlight

**A/N: **As promised chapter 14! Thank you all so much for not forgetting about this story, again I'm really sorry it took so long to get these two chapters up. Only one more to go after this one! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Confused I looked around to where the other two occupants were. I did not see them in the room, but I could hear their voices from downstairs. Wanting to see what was going on I threw on my sweatshirt and headed downstairs.

"Morning Mom!" Henry said as soon as he saw me.

"What is going on here?" I asked walking up to the pair.

"We're making everyone breakfast."

I turned to Neal, "You can cook?"

"I can cook well enough to make everyone pancakes." He replied with his famous smile.

"I helped too."

"Of course you did." I laughed and gave him a kiss on the head.

"And don't worry there is going to be enough for when Grandma and Gramps get up."

"Glad to hear it, we wouldn't want them missing out on this."

"No we wouldn't." Neal said under his breath.

I held back a laugh at his words. Neal was trying hard to stay on my parents' good side now, or really David's. Snow had already warmed up to him, mostly thanks to Henry. Plus she said she saw how happy I was when I was with him and thought we worked well together, though I wasn't too sure on that part. David on the other hand was still acting like an over protective father.

"Do you guys need any help?" I asked.

"Nope we have it covered." Neal smiled before going back to flipping pancakes.

Him and Henry worked well together. Every time Neal asked our son to do something he was quick to act and always eager to help out no matter how trivial the task was.

This is what our life would have been like had Neal not left. Late nights together in bed followed by family breakfast the next morning. It would have been simple, but it would have been ours. I had come to learn how important traditions were while raising Henry, and even more so now that I had my parents. And now I was finally allowing myself to get excited over sharing all these little things with Neal.

"Something smells good in here." We all turned our heads to see Snow and David walk out of their bedroom.

"Dad and I made breakfast." Henry explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you."

"Didn't hear him leave last night." David turned to me, in his usual over protective father mode.

"That's because he didn't." I shrugged.

"So you spent the night?" he turned to Neal, it was clear that he was not happy with the news.

"Yes sir."

I had to admit it never got old seeing Neal act nervous around my father. Though at least now he had nothing to worry about with spending the night. It wasn't like we could do anything when I shared a loft and a bed with my son.

"Breakfast is ready." Henry declared oblivious to the tension between his father and grandfather.

"So I take it last night went well?" Snow whispered into my ear.

I gave her a smile and nodded my head, "I'll tell you about it later."

We all moved to the dining room table when the kid had laid out the spread of pancakes and fruit. There was no conversation at first all of us too focused on eating and not sure what to say. Once everyone had their fill we started talking about everything, except for last night's date.

"We finally found a house." Snow said.

"Really? Where is it? Is it big? Is there a big yard?" Henry started asking listing all the questions that came to him.

"Slow down there kid, let them finish explaining." I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"It's not too far from the stables actually. It's not castle or farm, but it is big enough for us. It's two stories, with four bedrooms, and an open plan dining room and kitchen area. And a perfect back yard for you to run around in. Plus if you want to we can convert the basement into an apartment for you and your mom. That way you can have your own space without having to find your own place."

"It sounds perfect." I smiled. This house sounded like everything we needed and wanted. Now that I had found my family I wasn't ready to move away from them yet, but I knew that there would come a time when I would need to have my own place with Henry, and maybe even Neal too.

"Can we see it now?" Henry asked.

"We need to clean up and get dressed, but yes we can see it today." David said. He seemed happy about the new house too, so I knew it had to be good.

Henry jumped up from his seat and started collecting everyone's plates and moving them over to the sink. Following his lead we all started cleaning up the table and washing the dishes. As a whole we moved a lot faster than usual, or it could have been because we were all excited to see the new house.

"I should get going." Neal said once everything was away.

"Don't you want to see the house with us?" Henry asked his excitement burst with this news.

"I do buddy, but I think this is something you should do with just your mom and grandparents. Plus I need to go home and change, but I promise you can show me around the place later."

"Okay." He still wasn't too happy that Neal wouldn't be joining us, but the compromise would have to do.

"Come on kid; let's walk your dad out."

"Thank you for breakfast Neal." Snow waved goodbye, she had to elbow David to get him to say thank you as well.

"It was my pleasure."

The three of us walked downstairs to the front door. Henry threw himself around Neal giving him a big hug goodbye, or possibly trying to find a way to force him to stay.

"Thanks for last night and for letting me stay." Neal turned to me with Henry still attached.

"Last night was fun, so I think I should be thanking you."

Together we managed to pull our kid off of his body. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off towards Granny's.

"What?" I asked looking down at Henry who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Are you and Dad getting back together?" He quickly asked, I was afraid of this.

Not wanting to lie to my son again I said, "I don't know kid, it's complicated."

"Why don't you know, you love him and he loves you. How could it be more complicated than that?"

"It just is kid. As much as I still care for your dad, there is still a lot we need to work out before we can just be together again."

"So it's not a no then, there is still a chance we can be a real family?"

"We'll see kid. Come on we have a house to go look at." I quickly changed the subject not wanting to dwell on Neal and I getting back together.

I knew Henry wouldn't drop it that easily, and it would come up again. I didn't know what my answer would be than either, but I knew it wasn't something I should be talking about with my 11-year-old son. It was far too complicated for him to understand, though his simple thinking did make me realize how much I might be over thinking it.

I pushed Neal to the back of my mind for now as I followed the kid back into the apartment. I would deal with our relationship later, for now I had a house to look at with my family.


	15. Begin Again

**A/N: **Here it is the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck around since the beginning. All your kind words continued to give me motivation to write this story. Also, many thanks to my amazing beta Mjeeby, she has done a fantastic job and super fun to talk to as well! Enjoy the last chapter and please let me know what you think! And be on the look out for a new multi chapter fic and possible one shot in the near future!

* * *

The weeks following Neal's and my first date were chaotic. The house that Snow and David picked out was perfect of course, but there was still a lot to be done before we could officially move in. For such a small apartment, the four of us had gathered a lot of stuff that all needed to be packed up. Plus we needed to buy more furniture for the much larger space, not to mention painting and redecorating everything.

I had no idea how much went into moving into a new house until now. Sure I had moved around a lot, but it was always small apartments that were just big enough for Henry and I. Plus I had never really unpacked all our things, anyway knowing it wouldn't be too long until we were off again.

Due to all the insanity Neal and I hadn't had time to talk about where we stood. I was able to squeeze in a few more dates with him and I often sent Henry over to him when he was in the way, but we hadn't had the opportunity to sit down and discuss everything that we needed to.

Today was the official moving day for the family. We had been making many trips over to the new house, moving boxes of things we didn't need, but today was the final haul.

Everyone had come over to the apartment to help move the boxes and final pieces of furniture, which made the whole process run smoothly and faster than if it was just the four of us.

When the last of the bigger boxes had been loaded into the truck David and Henry headed off to the new house. Snow and I were left with the final task of searching the apartment to make sure that nothing was forgotten.

"This is weird, seeing the place so empty." I said looking around the empty loft.

"I know, it looks so much bigger now." Snow agreed coming to stand next to me.

"This was the first place I ever really considered home. Even with Henry any place we lived was only temporary, but here was the first time I actually wanted to stay and earned the right to be called home."

Snow pulled me into her arms, no words needed to be said. We both knew that this place was more than just an apartment. It was where Henry, Mary Margaret, and I first started to get to know one another and turned us into a real family.

"Come on, we better go before the boys start unpacking everything without our guidance." Snow laughed.

We walked down the stairs together one final time and I was about to get into my bug when I saw Neal.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked, he had been helping with the moving and thought he would still be over at the new house.

"I wanted to talk to you." He explained in a serious tone.

"I'll meet you at the house." Snow said and got into her car before I could argue.

"What's up?" I asked slightly nervous, I had no idea what kind of talk this was going to be.

"I have something to give you." Neal stated and pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket.

"You couldn't give it to me at the house?"

"I wanted to do it in private."

I shot him a confused looking as I took the box from his hands. I pulled open the top to see a key lying inside.

"Why did you give me a key to the old apartment?" I asked even more confused than before.

"Because your old apartment is now my new apartment."

"Are you serious?"

Neal nodded his head yes, "Snow knew I was looking for a place and told me she wanted to keep the apartment in the family."

"You living in my old apartment and giving me back my key doesn't mean anything."

"I know."

"We can't go back to what we used to be, and not just because of Henry. There is still a lot we need to work out between us and we've both changed since then. And I can't let myself get hurt like that again."

"I know."

I was about to give him another reason when Neal's lips crashed into mine. Instantly I started kissing him back all my worries thrown out the window. Maybe I was over thinking things and immediately worrying about what could go wrong. Right now with his lips moving with mine all I could think about was how well we were together and how simple our relationship was. It really was only about him and me, and nothing else mattered other than our happiness.

"Yes!" a voice cheered in the background causing us to break apart.

We both turned towards the source, our cheeks turning bright red when we saw our son standing in front of us.

"Henry what are you doing here?" I asked trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I was bored." He explained, the smile never leaving his face.

"Do your grandparents know where you are?" Neal asked, at least he was able to control his emotions and recover from being caught to act like a responsible parent. Then again we weren't doing much to hide what we were doing since we were still wrapped up in each other's arms.

The kid nodded his head yes, "So does this mean that you two are back together?"

There it was, the question I knew was coming. I stood there in silence unsure of how to answer our son. Neal wasn't helping much either. He was looking at me with the same wondering expression as Henry, leaving the decision in my hands.

"I guess it does kid." I finally answered though I was looking at his father.

Neal gave me his biggest smile and I couldn't help but smile back. It was finally official, we were in an actual relationship again and not just some form of complicated pent up feelings for each other.

"Yes!" Henry cheered again and ran straight towards us.

Neal was quick to react and lifted our son into his arms. I wrapped my arms around my boys happy with my decision, and not just because of my son's reaction. As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew that this was the way my life was supposed to be.

It had been a long road filled with many ups and down, but we were where we were supposed to be. Wrapped up in each other's arms in the middle of the street, we were finally a family.


End file.
